Muse : Le désir de chanter
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Premier tome de Muse. Un jeune adolescent, adepte de la musique, vagabonde dans les rues et sur les chemins de terre. Sa seule occupation reste de jouer de ses instruments de musique pour lui permettre de survivre. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une certaine créature, incarnation des Arts, peut se mêler à son histoire ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Enfant sauvage

**Premier son : Délicatesse**

**Chapitre 1 : Enfant sauvage**

_Une ville comme toutes les autres. Des bâtiments à perte de vue, quelques rares zones recouvertes par de l'herbe, des voitures, des personnes, tous et toutes s'habituent à ce quotidien tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal._

_Dans l'une des nombreuses ruelles sombres, une ombre de taille moyenne est en train de fouiller dans les poubelles nauséabondes. Regardant à gauche et à droite, il plonge la tête la première dans l'une d'entre elles à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait lui faciliter la vie._

_Cet objet en question ? Un simple morceau de tissu brun, un haillon déchirée en de nombreux endroits. Pourtant, avec quelques épingles à linge, il attache ce morceau de tissu à celui qui le recouvre, hochant la tête positivement. Cela semble lui convenir parfaitement._

_Il part de la ruelle, ne se préoccupant pas des différentes personnes qui le regardant, étonnées et dégoûtées de sa tenue. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux verts mais bruns de crasse ainsi que les guenilles qu'il porte, il n'est pas beau à voir. Pas du tout même. Mais cela ne le dérange pas le moins du monde._

_Mais est-ce seulement sa tenue qui les dérange ? Ou alors autre chose ? Il n'y tient guère compte. Il arrive devant ce qui semble être un centre commercial. Peut-être pas le plus grand de la ville mais qu'importe, il est là uniquement pour une chose. Tenant un petit sac à bandoulière, il s'assoit non-loin de l'entrée du centre commercial._

_Puis il ouvre son sac, déposant une petite gamelle en métal devant lui alors que déjà quelques passants le regardent avec pitié et dépit. Des personnes comme lui, ils en voient tous les jours ou presque. Mais même s'il est de cette catégorie de gens, il … a une chose que les autres n'ont pas. Encore son sac qui s'ouvre et voilà qu'il plonge la main dedans pour en extirper un petit ocarina. Un ocarina de couleur blanche._

_Il pose ses lèvres sur l'ocarina, commençant à en jouer doucement. Une belle mélodie se fait entendre, quelques têtes se retournant alors qu'il a les yeux fermés. Le seul son qui coupe celui de l'ocarina est celui des quelques pièces qui tombent dans sa gamelle. Il continue d'en jouer, ne semblant pas se préoccuper plus que de cela._

_Les secondes passent, accompagnant les minutes alors que quelques personnes s'éloignent, d'autres arrivent. Certaines quittent le centre commercial, déposant quelques pièces dans la gamelle. Bien souvent, ce sont les plus petites, rarement, celles qui ont plus de volume et d'importance mais lui ? Il ne semble pas s'intéresser au poids des pièces._

_Finalement, il termine son chant, quelques petits applaudissements se faisant entendre. Il rouvre les yeux, regardant la gamelle devant ses yeux. Cela semble être un maigre pécule, très maigre pécule même mais … Ca ne le dérange pas._

« Dites, dites … Où est-ce que vous avez appris à jouer de l'ocarina comme ça ? »

« Lucie, ne le dérange pas. Tu risques d'attraper une maladie. » _dit une voix féminine après celle d'une enfant qui devait avoir à peine cinq à six ans._

« Maman, tu crois que je risques d'avoir les mêmes pieds que lui ? »

« Ne les regarde pas et ne les montre pas ! Allons ! »

_Il observe brièvement la mère et son enfant qui s'éloignent sans chercher à s'excuser de leurs conduites. Il a l'habitude. Il baisse son regard saphir sur ses doigts de pied. La plupart sont déformés, disgracieux. Il a ce que l'on appelle des pieds bots. Cela ne l'aide pas à marcher et courir correctement mais il en est capable. Portant des sandalettes qui semblent être usées depuis des mois, il a réussi à attacher les morceaux qui semblent s'être fendu de nombreuses fois. Il finit par se lever, quelques personnes le laissant passer alors qu'il s'éloigne du centre commercial. Pour aujourd'hui, il n'a rien besoin d'acheter._

_Assis sur un banc, isolé dans un parc, il ouvre son sac avant d'en extirper un paquet de gâteaux secs entamés. Il prend aussi un pot de confiture à la fraise, l'ouvrant pour s'en badigeonner les doigts avant de les laisser étaler la confiture sur les biscuits. Pendant ce temps, il regarde le ciel, mangeant ses biscuits alors qu'il balance ses pieds de gauche à droite, de haut en bas._

« Aspii ! Aspii ! »

_Un Aspicot passe devant le banc où il se trouve, continuant son bonhomme de chemin avant de s'arrêter. La créature regarde l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, semblant apeuré avant de se mettre à ramper à toute allure pour s'éloigner de lui._

_C'était ainsi. Même les Pokémons sont effrayés par son allure, rien que ça. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en inquiéterait plus que ça ? Pourquoi donc ? Il se relève, ayant terminé de manger son maigre repas. Malgré l'argent gagné aujourd'hui, il ne semble pas envisager de l'utiliser, loin de là même._

_Ailleurs, au beau milieu de la forêt, une petite créature se déplace d'arbre en arbre. Sauf qu'elle est invisible aux yeux de tous et de toutes ou presque. Elle est capable de léviter au-dessus du sol, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se faire mal lorsqu'elle atterrit sur une branche. Pourquoi court-elle ? Car elle est poursuivie par quelques pokémons qui sont de mauvaise humeur, très mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que prendre un fruit d'un arbre pour se nourrir mais cela ne semblait pas convenir aux Mygavolts et Migalos qui la poursuivent, crachant des toiles un peu partout en espérant l'attraper.  
><em>

_Mais finaelment, elle opte pour une solution radicale : s'envoler dans les cieux pour quelques instants et mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et les pokémons de la forêt. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se rendre dans les environs d'une ville ? Là-bas, elle aurait alors le temps de souffler et de respirer sans se soucier des pokémons de la nature qui voudraient l'agresser. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un endroit tranquille où se reposer ?_

_Elle n'en était pas sûre mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Elle jette un dernier regard en arrière, remarquant les pokémons arachnides avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Ils abandonnaient visiblement la bataille. Elle arrête alors son invisibilité, passant une patte dans ses cheveux verts en forme de partition de musique. Elle a besoin maintenant de se trouver un arbre isolé des autres et de s'y asseoir pour quelques instants pour manger son fruit. Ensuite, elle reprendrait sa route._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un rêve impossible

**Chapitre 2 : Un rêve impossible**

« Allons, avance. Ne le regarde pas. »

_Et lui fait de même de son côté. Les gens s'éloignent quand ils le voient. D'autres le regardent d'un air dégoûté. Il en a parfaitement l'habitude. Pourquoi cela doit-il changer ? Il hausse un sourcil, ses yeux bleus fixant le magasin à côté duquel il va s'installer pour la fin d'après-midi. Ensuite, quand il sera temps de partir … il partirait._

_De son ocarina, il commence à en jouer alors qu'il regarde devant lui, l'air absent et fatigué. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant ? Non. Il ne doit pas stopper alors qu'il vient à peine de commencer. Quelques personnes s'arrêtent, le regardant avec étonnement alors que son ocarina émet un son délicat et doux._

_Les pièces tombent les unes après les autres alors que le son de son ocarina diminue peu à peu. Finalement, il termine d'en jouer et déjà les spectateurs s'éloignent les uns après les autres alors qu'il récupère son argent « durement » gagné. Ah … Tout cela s'était passé rapidement, très rapidement mais pour lui, cela ressemblait à une éternité._

_Il se lève, remettant la gamelle et l'argent dans son sac alors qu'il s'éloigne du centre commercial. Encore aujourd'hui, il termine son repas par quelques biscuits et de la confiture. Il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'il est mal nourri. Il ne mange pas de viande, il ne mange pas de légume, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il peut réellement se permettre._

_Il quitte finalement la ville alors que le soleil descend peu à peu dans le ciel. Alors qu'il marche sur le chemin de terre, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années tient une pokéball dans sa main, se présentant à lui avant de crier :_

« DUEL DE POKEMONS ! VIENS M'AFFRONTER ! »

« … … … »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, celui-ci ne faisant que fixer de ses yeux verts le jeune garçon qui commence peu à peu à perdre son enthousiasme. Il abaisse sa main, inquiet, reculant de quelques avant de dire :_

« Tu n'as pas de p… pokémons ? Je … Enfin, je dois partir ! Maman m'attends pour manger. Désolé, ça sera une prochaine fois ! »

_Une prochaine fois ? Quelle blague de la part de cet enfant. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois de toute façon. Pourquoi mentir alors ? Il hausse les épaules avant de le laisser s'éloigner, continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à finalement quitter la route. Il sait où se diriger._

_Il est maintenant parti en plein bois, là où normalement, personne ne se dirige sans un pokémon pour se défendre. Pourtant, lui, n'est pas inquiet le moins du monde. Il regarde un arbre, allant s'asseoir contre celui-ci avant d'ouvrir son sac. Il en ressort sa nourriture pour la soirée ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. C'est ça qui constituera son repas encore ce soir. Puis finalement, il sort une petite couverture rapiécée de partout avant de la mettre contre lui. Même si elle est trouée, elle le protège en partie du froid._

_La petite créature à la peau blanche et aux cheveux verts flotte au-dessus du sol. Pendant toute la journée, elle n'a fait que cela après avoir terminé de manger son fruit. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle trouve un endroit où se reposer. Elle aperçoit un petit bois et décide de s'y enfoncer. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle trouve un arbre où se reposer. Il commence à faire nuit. Néanmoins, en observant les branches des arbres, elle peut remarquer divers pokémons. Elle a eu son quota de problèmes pour la journée._

_Elle a finalement trouvé un arbre qui semble loin d'être inhospitalier. En fait, il semblerait même que les pokémons préfèrent l'éviter. Pourquoi cela ? Elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle, elle en profite. Elle s'enfonce entre les branches, venant se coucher sur l'une d'entre elle avant de fermer les yeux. Demain est un autre jour. Surement meilleur. Elle ne remarque pas l'être humain qui est assis au pied de l'arbre, endormi._

_Le lendemain matin, il se lève à l'aurore, comme à son habitude. Pas qu'il soit matinal, juste que la chaleur ou le froid sont là pour le réveiller, si on rajoute bien entendu le soleil la majeure partie du temps pour ne pas changer. Une nouvelle journée qui commence … Il se lève et s'étire, posant une main sur son ventre._

« Grrrrr. »

_Ce n'est pas lui qui émet ce bruit, du moins … Pas lui directement mais son ventre. Pourtant, il n'en retire aucune honte. Il ouvre son sac, faisant tomber quelque chose au sol. Une petite bourse en cuir. Il n'a même pas les moyens d'avoir un porte-monnaie. Alors ? Un morceau de tissu, un morceau de cordelette et le tour est joué._

_Sauf que voilà, la bourse est tombée au sol et s'est ouverte, laissant paraître une belle somme d'argent. Des pièces plutôt grosses, qui valent normalement bien plus que les autres d'après ce qu'il a pu remarquer au fil du temps. Avec cet argent … Oui … Avec cet argent, il se rapproche de son rêve, peu à peu._

_Il récupère les pièces, refaisant sa bourse avant de la fermer correctement. Peut-être que dans la prochaine ville, il aura assez pour ce qu'il veut. Peut-être ? Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir assez d'argent mais il peut essayer quand même. Rien ne l'en empêche._

_Il commence à s'éloigner de l'arbre, la petite créature au visage blanc se redressant subitement, ayant entendu du bruit. Elle regarde avec inquiétude autour d'elle mais ne remarque rien du tout. Elle s'est réveillée brusquement car elle pensait être attaquée. Tant mieux mais … Ca ne lui donne pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici._

_Elle est sûre qu'il y a une ville non-loin d'ici. C'est pourquoi elle décide de quitter l'arbre, recommençant à flotter. Elle a un peu faim mais peut-être qu'elle ira prendre un fruit dans la ville. Là-bas, elle pourrait alors entendre les différentes musiques et sons autour d'elle. Oui ! Elle était maintenant un peu plus pressée qu'auparavant._

_Elle accélère le mouvement, disparaissant dans les cieux tandis qu'autour d'elle, elle aperçoit les nuages. Elle pose ses yeux plus bas, remarquant un adolescent bizarrement vêtu. Il semblait lui aussi se diriger vers la ville où elle se rendait ? Elle … Elle allait le suivre discrètement, par la voie des airs. Ou presque … Elle n'était pas habituée aux humains donc elle se rendait toujours invisible quand il y en avait dans les environs._


	3. Chapitre 3 : SPePSL

**Chapitre 3 : Si proche et pourtant si loin**

_Une nouvelle ville, un nouvel endroit, un nouveau lieu. C'est là qu'il décide de s'y rendre pour espérer, peut-être, obtenir plus d'argent. Il ne sait jamais s'il a assez ou non. Loin de là même … Assis contre un mur, sa gamelle devant lui, il se tient déjà prêt._

_Et voilà qu'il commence à jouer de l'ocarina, comme auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, étrangement, il sent une présence autour de lui. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois non plus que des personnes continuent de le regarder discrètement._

« Maman, maman … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des pieds bizarres le garçon ? »

« Car il est malade, gravement malade. »

_Malade ? Il haussa un sourcil sans pour autant arrêter de jouer de l'ocarina. Ce n'était pas vraiment une maladie sinon, il l'aurait depuis longtemps, très longtemps même. Depuis qu'il était né. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne peut pas courir comme tout le monde mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Pourquoi courir ? Alors que l'on peut marcher lentement et en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Au-dessus du centre commercial, juchée sur le toit de ce dernier, une petite créature à la chevelure verte est couchée sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, fredonnant quelques sons pour accompagner celui de l'ocarina qu'elle entend. Elle ne sait pas à qui il appartient et avec tout ce monde, il est trop dangereux de vouloir vérifier cela. Alors, elle écoute tout simplement et ne il vaut mieux ne pas trop en faire. Mais c'est une douce musique, très douce et belle, c'est étrange qu'un humain soit capable de ça._

_Puis finalement, la musique s'arrête et elle rouvre les yeux. Peut-être qu'en jetant un œil sur les personnes qui bougent, elle sera capable de deviner qui vient de jouer de cette musique ? C'est étrange, très étrange mais elle a apprécié. C'est bien la première fois même qu'elle apprécie autant une musique._

_Rien. Elle ne trouve pas la personne qui a joué de cette musique. Il faut dire qu'avec la centaine d'humains qui passent devant elle, difficile de la trouver mais quand même. C'est bien dommage. Peut-être qu'en tendant l'oreille et en voletant au-dessus de tout le monde, elle pourrait entendre une nouvelle fois cette musique ?_

_L'adolescent aux cheveux verts ayant fini de jouer de l'ocarina, s'en va vers les ruelles marchandes. Bien que cela soit difficile pour lui de se repérer dans une nouvelle ville, il regarde les différentes vitrines avec une certaine appréhension avant de s'immobiliser. Cette vitrine … a ce qu'il recherche._

_Un magasin de musiques, vendant différents instruments mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui l'intéresse du regard. Un seul instrument à cordes frottées. Un violon … Un beau violon pour lui. Il n'y connait rien, rien du tout même._

_Mais il apprécie ce qu'il voit. Il ouvre son sac, observant sa bourse d'argent de plus en plus rembourrée. Aujourd'hui, il va tenter sa chance. Pourquoi pas ? Il saura alors s'il a assez ou non. Il pénètre à l'intérieur de la boutique, personne ne s'y trouvant à part lui et le vendeur qui semble plongé dans un magazine. Lui ? Il ne fait que regarder les différents instruments avec étonnement. Il y en a tellement … tellement. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il rentre dans une boutique, c'est tellement rare qu'il reste toujours aussi émerveillé par cela._

« Qu'est-ce que … PARS D'ICI ! Je ne veux pas de mendiants dans mon magasin ! »

_Ah. Le vendeur l'a visiblement trouvé … et il est énervé, très énervé même. Il s'approche de lui à toute allure mais l'adolescent aux cheveux verts sort aussitôt sa bourse,, l'ouvrant pour faire apparaître un bon nombre de pièces._

_De son autre main, il désigne le violon mais le vendeur lui donne une tape sur la main, faisant tomber la bourse et les pièces au sol. L'adolescent commence à les récupérer, le vendeur tapant du pied sur le sol, exaspéré par ce qui se passe._

« Récupère tes pièces et pars d'ici ! Je ne veux pas de personnes comme toi dans mon magasin ! Aller ! Zou ! Du balai ! »

_Mais pourtant, l'adolescent récupère ses pièces, les mettant dans sa petite bourse avant de désigner le violon. L'homme semble encore plus exaspéré alors l'adolescent aux yeux bleus sort son ocarina, commençant à en jouer._

« Ne fait pas de musique ici ! C'est compris ?! JE … »

_L'homme s'arrête dans son énervement, s'immobilisant. Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ? La musique de l'adolescent a une intonation particulière. Plus que particulière même. Il n'a jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. C'est étrange … mais il se sent calmé et apaisé. Tranquille … Très tranquille même._

_Lorsque l'ocarina s'arrête, l'adolescent pose ses yeux sur le vendeur, celui-ci se sentant maintenant un peu gêné. L'adolescent rouvre sa bourse, montrant toutes les pièces qu'il a dans sa main avant de désigner le violon de l'autre._

« Ah … Bon … Montre-moi ça … »

_L'homme se montre bien plus calme et tranquille maintenant. Il prend les pièces de l'adolescent, commençant à les compter tout en les regardant. Certaines semblent usées depuis bien longtemps, très longtemps même. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il économise ? Depuis un bon bout normalement._

« Hmm … Je suis vraiment désolé mais malgré le fait que tu aies beaucoup de pièces, c'est largement pas assez pour espérer t'acheter ce violon. Il te faudrait au moins deux voire même trois fois plus pour l'obtenir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_L'adolescent hocha la tête positivement, l'homme allant vers sa caisse enregistreuse avant de lui ramener un billet et le mettre parmi les pièces._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais tu sembles être un amoureux de la musique et donc, j'espère quand même que tu arriveras à collecter assez d'argent pour te sortir de cette vie de misère. Le billet que je t'ai donné correspond quand même à une bonne partie de tes pièces. Plus exactement ce nombre. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas compter, n'est-ce pas ? En plus d'être muet … Vraiment … »

_L'homme pousse un profond soupir, mettant le billet dans l'une de ses mains puis un certain nombre de pièces dans l'autre. L'adolescent observe le tout avec attention avant d'hocher la tête une seconde fois. Il semble avoir compris._

« Tant mieux alors … Tiens, garde donc tout cela et continue de jouer de cet instrument. Quelqu'un comme toi, capable de procurer de tels sentiments rien qu'avec sa musique, ne mérite pas de vivre dans la pauvreté. Essaies de t'en tirer, d'accord ? »

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une personne soit aussi gentille avec lui après avoir entendu sa musique … mais bon … Celle-ci fait des efforts. Il hoche encore la tête, la remerciant par ce geste avant de partir de la boutique. Visiblement, il a encore beaucoup de choses à faire._

_Il s'éloigne, remarchant dans la ruelle où bon nombre de personnes sont présentes. Il va peut-être devoir s'acheter à manger car il n'a plus de biscuits. Peut-être envisager un sandwich aujourd'hui ? Mais il va devoir racheter des gâteaux aussi. Car bon, le sandwich n'est là que pour un moment, rien de plus._

« Hey … Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Le vendeur lui a filé un sacré billet quand même. »

« Dire qu'il a gueulé comme un malade, il a entendu sa musique et ensuite, il lui file du fric ? C'est facile comme méthode ! Mais bon … »

« On fait quoi ? On le surveille ? »

« Le gamin pouilleux ? Bien sûr. T'as bien remarqué ? Il ne parle pas et il a l'air muet. Personne ne l'entendra alors lorsque l'on ira lui prendre son argent. »

_Les deux compères éclatent de rire ensemble avant de se mettre à suivre l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci, après ses petits achats, a décidé de quitter la ville. Il ne préfère pas rester là-bas plus longtemps. Il n'aime pas que l'on le prenne en pitié. Alors qu'il se dirige vers l'une des sorties de la ville, il reprend son ocarina, commençant à en rejouer._

« Melo ? »

_Une tête se tourne dans le ciel, une tête accompagnant un corps invisible comme elle. Elle a bien entendu le son de l'ocarina. Maintenant, elle en est sûre, ça vient de là. Elle se dirige à toute allure vers l'origine du son, remarquant un adolescent dans de vieux vêtements rapiécés. C'est lui qui joue de l'ocarina ? _

_Elle commença à voleter au-dessus de lui, étant quand même à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Il a quitté la ville mais elle aussi. Flottant dans les airs, elle ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de l'ocarina de l'adolescent._

« On attends encore un peu ? Il est trop proche de la ville. »

« Une dizaine de minutes et on lui rentre dedans. »

_Les deux adultes suivent discrètement l'adolescent, leurs pokéballs à leurs ceintures. Il suffit juste d'une attaque éclair pour le détrousser et récupérer son argent._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Malchance et chance

**Chapitre 4 : Malchance et chance**

_Cela fait à peine quelques minutes qu'il marche mais il sait qu'il est suivi. Avec ses capacités auditives, ce n'est pas difficile d'entendre le bruit de pas de personnes qui continuent de vous suivre et de vous observer. Néanmoins, il reste de marbre, faisant semblant de les ignorer tout en accélérant néanmoins le pas. Il y a aussi autre chose … Il se sent observé mais pas de la même manière._

_Levant la tête au ciel, il ne remarque rien. Pourtant, il a l'impression qu'il est observé dans le ciel. Y a-t-il un pokémon oiseau ? Non … Même pas … Quelque chose d'autre ? Il n'arrive pas à le voir. C'est étrange mais de toute façon, il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec tout ça. C'est bien trop basique pour lui et …_

_Il fit un pas sur le côté, évitant un éclair qui tentait de le toucher de plein fouet. Il se retourna, remarquant un Magnéti. C'est bien lui qui a tenté de le tuer de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas de le tuer … mais de l'électrocuter pour le paralyser. Sans un mot, il fixe le pokémon, une voix derrière lui disant :_

« Hahaha … Il a quand même un peu de ressource non ? Réussir à éviter l'attaque de mon pokémon, c'est pas si simple que ça quand même ! Je devrai peut-être le féliciter. »

« On a pas de temps avec ces imbécilités. Arrête ces conneries. On va juste lui piquer son argent et ce qu'il a d'autre de valeur même si ça m'étonnerait. »

« Ce qui est bien avec les mendiants, c'est que tu peux les dépouiller en privé et ils ne pourront pas se plaindre. Qui irait croire qu'on puisse voler un pouilleux ? »

« Tu veux que je sorte mon pokémon aussi ? Pour l'empoisonner … Comme ça, ça lui apprendra. Une petite paralysie et … »

« HEY ! IL TENTE DE S'ECHAPPER ! »

_Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des êtres comme ça. Il a mieux à faire ! Il commence à courir à toute allure, n'ayant pas peur ou honte de tout ça. Pourquoi se battre quand on n'en a pas les moyens ? Pourquoi ? C'est tout simplement ridicule !_

« Meloetta ? » _murmure la créature au visage blanc et aux yeux bleus, observant la situation d'un point de vue extérieure. Elle ne va pas se mêler de tout ça, il en est hors de question. Ce n'est pas à elle de s'occuper des affaires humaines._

« BON SANG ! Il court même pas vite ! Regardes-moi ça ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Empoisonne-le ! Ca lui apprendra à cet imbécile ! »

« Comme tu veux … SMOGO ! Aller ! SORS ! »

_Une pokéball s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la sphère violette qui crache aussitôt un nuage de fumée nauséabonde en direction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci commence à tousser et est aveuglé par le nuage, percutant un arbre qui le fit tomber en arrière. Les deux adultes éclatent d'un rire tonitruant tandis que l'adolescent se frotte le nez, souffrant un peu._

« Paralyse-le maintenant, Magneti ! »

_Mais l'adolescent se redresse, bondissant sur l'un des hommes, lui donnant un coup de tête. Ca lui apprendra ! L'homme pouffe sur le coup, reculant alors que l'autre s'écrie :_

« NON MAIS C'EST UNE FURIE ! BORDEL ! Obligé de tout faire par soi-même ! »

_Le second homme lui saute dessus, le plaquant au sol alors que l'adolescent commence à chercher à le mordre mais le Magnéti lui lance une décharge électrique, blessant et paralysant l'adolescent. Celui-ci est pris de soubresauts, cherchant à répliquer sans y arriver. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il tente néanmoins d'y arriver._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que les humains se combattent de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce que les plus forts s'en prennent à cet adolescent qui n'a rien fait de mal ? Elle ne comprend pas … Elle ne fait que regarder cela sans réagir, en tant que spectatrice, voilà tout._

« Bon … Il a rien de plus que ce que l'on pensait. Regarde-moi ça … Il a quand même récupéré une petite fortune. Et tout ça pour un violon tout pourri ? On devrait lui briser aussi son ocarina ! Comme ça, il n'aurait plus rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Son ocarina ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Il recommence à bouger, à donner des coups de pied et des coups de poing dans tous les sens, repoussant l'homme sur lui. _

« Purée mais je vais me le faire ! TIENS ET TIENS ! »

_Allongé sur le sol, l'adolescent se prend des coups de pieds partout sur le visage et le corps, l'ensanglantant jusqu'à un petit cri se fasse entendre._

« Qu'est-ce que … On ferait mieux de s'enfuir maintenant ! »

« Ouais, on a eu ce que l'on voulait. On n'a qu'à le laisser là. »

_Et plus vite que ça ! Les deux hommes partent en laissant le corps de l'adolescent. Au-dessus de lui, la créature aux cheveux verts semble inquiète. Ces deux personnes sont abjectes ! Elle a crié comme pour leur faire peur et elle a réussi mais l'adolescent ? Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Est-ce qu'elle doit … s'en approcher ?_

_Non … Elle ne peut pas ! Surtout qu'il se relève sans gémir de douleur. Il s'essuie la bouche et le visage avant de sangloter. Il n'a plus d'argent ? Le pauvre … Mais … Elle le voit qui serre le poing, reprenant son sac autour de lui avant de se mettre à courir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne va quand même pas rechercher cet argent non ?_

_C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui ! Il risque de souffrir énormément ! Elle ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! Pas dans son état ! Elle commence à s'envoler, s'éloignant à toute vitesse pour aller rattraper les deux hommes. Elle sait comment régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils sont toujours en train de courir, accompagnés par leurs pokémons tandis que l'un des deux a attaché la bourse à sa ceinture._

« HAHAHA ! Trop facile ! On s'en fout d'être pathétiques si on récupère du blé ! »

« Ouais, ouais, faudra que l'on partage à deux ! »

« Bien sûr ! On fait toujours comme ça de toute façon ! »

_Ce sont eux. Les deux personnes qui ont fait souffrir l'adolescent. Elle est à leur hauteur, les suivant discrètement et étant invisible. Avec lenteur, elle se concentre, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire tomber la bourse sans pour autant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La bourse lévite, comme si possédée par un spectre alors qu'elle s'éloigne avec, laissant les deux hommes. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils sont cachés dans un coin, l'homme pose une main à sa ceinture._

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Où est la bourse ? HEY ! Tu me l'as volée ?! »

« Racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Où est-ce que tu l'as planquée ? Tu tentes de garder tout pour toi ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! SMOGO ! »

« Magnéti ! Électrocute cet enfoiré ! Il tente de me berner ! »

_Les deux personnes commencent à se battre et à se frapper entre elles tandis que l'adolescent est toujours en train de courir puis subitement s'arrête. Quelque chose vient de tomber du ciel ? Sa bourse ! SA BOURSE !_

_Et elle a toutes les pièces et même le billet ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il regarde à gauche et à droite mais il ne voit personne. Il lève la tête au ciel et fronce les sourcils. Il croit apercevoir quelque chose … mais ça doit être une illusion. Mais comment … Est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce que cela se fait ?_

_Mais … Il ferait mieux d'aller se cacher au loin et de ne plus être visible. Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux disparaître du champ de vision de ces hommes s'ils reviennent. Il recommence à courir mais pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et eux. Il a eu assez de problèmes aujourd'hui hein ? Il ne veut pas continuer là-dessus !_

_Voilà … Il est à l'abri, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne va pas le déranger normalement. Personne … Personne ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Aujourd'hui était un jour presque maudit._

_Un jour maudit … mais en même temps … Un jour où il a eu de la chance. Sans cette chance, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé sa bourse d'argent. Toutes ces économies … Depuis des mois … Depuis même des années. Il avait appris à économiser que récemment mais depuis le début, il avait gardé un peu d'argent. Mais en garder autant … était toujours difficile._

_Pourtant, il avait une volonté de fer. Une volonté à toute épreuve. Il ne dépensait jamais réellement inutile. Il voulait s'acheter ce violon … Celui-ci ou un autre bien entendu. Mais un violon … Qu'il aimerait alors en jouer._

« Melo melo … »

_Elle semble satisfaite et heureuse. L'adolescent a récupéré son argent mais quand même … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas défendu avec d'autres pokémons ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas parlé ? Il aurait pu crier non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une créature bien étrange

**Chapitre 5 : Une créature bien étrange**

_Il ne comprend pas comment est-ce possible. Mais sa bourse dans ses mains, il l'ouvre pour être sûr. Il ne sait pas combien il avait de pièces avant mais il est sûr d'une chose : il n'en a pas perdu. Il en est de même pour le billet ! Ce billet si important !_

_Il se demande s'il a été protégé ou non … Peut-être un pokémon oiseau voleur ? Comme un Corboss ? Ce genre de pokémons adore voler non ? Et ensuite, peut-être qu'il a fait tomber la bourse par inadvertance ? Ca serait quand même assez étrange d'avoir autant de chances mais bon … Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'y croire ?_

_Il ne sait pas … mais il se sent bien plus joyeux maintenant. Il lui en faut peu pour être heureux. Oh … Cela lui fait penser à une musique. Du moins, il se dit que ça pourrait être un bon titre pour une musique ou une chanson. Il sort son ocarina et commence à fredonner une chanson un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Il ne sait pas … Peut-être que retrouver sa bourse le motive de la sorte ? Peut-être … Peut-être car c'est plus important que les gens veulent le croire ? Peut-être …_

« Meloetta ? » _murmura une petite créature aux yeux bleus, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Elle a décidé de s'éloigner de cet humain après lui avoir rendu cette bourse si importante. Mais maintenant, elle entend le son … Le même son qu'auparavant ! C'est de l'ocarina ! Elle fait demi-tour, accélérant et se dirigeant vers l'origine de la musique._

_Puis elle la trouve … C'est l'adolescent ! C'est lui qui joue de l'ocarina ? Elle commence à fermer les yeux, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite pour suivre le rythme. C'est une belle mélodie, très belle même. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup._

_Elle vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de l'arbre, écoutant la mélodie, les yeux fermés. Il semble content, elle le comprend par les sons de son ocarina. Il est rare qu'une personne humaine soit capable de produire un son détaillant ses sentiments._

_Alors … Elle reste là. Elle y prend du plaisir. Elle peut considérer cela comme une récompense pour lui avoir rendu sa bourse. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime en fin de compte quand elle y réfléchit bien._

_Quelle belle musique… Elle en est émerveillée. Vraiment. En plus, ce ne sont pas quelques refrains. Non, il semble avoir composé cette musique dans son intégralité, ce qui est encore plus remarquable … car elle a le sentiment que cela fut fait en peu de temps, peut-être même sur le moment ! C'est pour dire ! Puis la musique s'arrête, elle murmure :_

« Melo ? Meloetta ? »

_Un mouvement et elle rouvre les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est arrêté ? Elle a à peine le temps de tourner son visage que le visage de l'adolescent se trouve en face du sien. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, l'adolescent ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer._

« Melo ! Meloetta Melo Melo ! » _s'écrit la pokémon avant de se rendre invisible, s'éloignant à toute vitesse de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci ne la poursuis même pas. Elle s'arrête alors, l'adolescent ne cherchant même pas à gauche ou à droite. Il retourne auprès de l'arbre, arrêtant de jouer de l'ocarina alors qu'elle se demande ce qui se passe._

_Normalement, les humains sont toujours étonnés en la voyant. Mais lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Et puis, il n'a même pas pris la parole. Comment est-ce possible exactement ? Elle ne sait pas … Mais elle retourne l'observer, se plaçant sur une branche tout en restant invisible._

_Pourquoi ne pas l'étudier pendant quelques instants ? Elle n'a rien à perdre et cela peut être une occupation comme une autre ! Et oui ! Voilà ! Elle continue de le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus, l'adolescent semblant étudier son ocarina._

_Cette créature ? Il n'en a jamais vue de telle auparavant. Il n'est pas l'un de ces fichus adolescents qui ont un de ces gadgets électroniques qui permettent de savoir quel pokémon est représenté. Néanmoins, il a entendu son nom._

_Meloetta ? C'était un nom inconnu … Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui. Mais bon, elle semble gracieuse comme créature. Et elle a une belle voix d'après ce qu'il a pu entendre, c'est-à-dire deux mots._

_Mais bref, elle semble être assez spéciale bien qu'il n'a pas à se préoccuper trop de cela. Il recommence à jouer de l'ocarina, vérifiant les alentours mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se présente pas à lui. Elle doit maintenant se méfier._

_Elle voudrait dire qu'elle ne tombera pas dans ce piège de la musique mais l'adolescent n'est pas dangereux à première vue. Mais elle se méfie de tous les humains, tous les humains sans exception. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Alors, elle se méfie … mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, loin de là._

_Elle reste sur sa branche, balançant ses pieds dans le vide alors qu'elle est couchée sur le ventre. Elle l'écoute attentivement, de haut de son petit corps. Comme il a recommencé à jouer de l'ocarina, elle ressent que ce n'est plus la même émotion. C'est autre chose … d'infiniment plus triste._

_Mais elle ne peut l'expliquer avec des mots. Il faudrait qu'elle chante elle aussi … mais elle ne doit pas chanter. Pourtant, l'envie est là. Mais elle se retient. Finalement, l'adolescent arrête de jouer de l'ocarina et elle soupire._

_Mais de déception ? Car elle voulait que cela continue ? Surement … Mais elle ne peut rien y faire. Elle continue de le regarder. Il est en train de manger quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est vraiment sain ? Puis maintenant qu'elle le remarque, il a des pieds bizarres … bizarres par rapport aux autres humains. Et puis, il est sale, très sale même._

_C'est étrange, très étrange quand même. Pourquoi quelqu'un avec des musiques aussi belles … ressemble à cela ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas un musicien comme ça. Enfin, de cette façon. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses, vraiment très trompeuses. Elle continue de le regarder, intriguée. Est-ce qu'il va faire un brin de toilette après ?_

_Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Après avoir terminé de manger, il sort … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une couverture ? Mais elle est en lambeaux. Comment est-ce qu'il est censé dormir correctement avec ça ? Elle a beaucoup de mal à comprendre, vraiment beaucoup de mal. Elle espère quand même qu'il n'aura pas froid. Mais en même temps, elle ne doit pas mêler de tout ça … alors, elle reste là, à l'observer pendant qu'il dort._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un chant pour accompagner

**Chapitre 6 : Un chant pour accompagner**

_Elle est toujours là. A cause de son ouïe plus développée grâce aux sons qu'il produit avec sa musique, il entend son souffle. Il entend le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa petite voix fluette … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Il n'a rien de spécial, rien du tout même. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut continuer à le suivre ? Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas logique._

_Mais il ne dit rien, il fait semblant de l'ignorer, comme il en a l'habitude. Cette pokémon est étrange. Il ne connait pas la race des Meloetta. Est-ce qu'elle est unique ? Si tel est le cas, elle doit être alors très rare et précieuse. Comment une pokémon comme elle peut-elle décider de le suivre sans inquiétude ? Il est peut-être un être très malveillant._

« Melo ? » _murmure la petite créature à la chevelure verte, inquiète en le voyant s'arrêter au beau milieu de la foule. Est-ce qu'il l'a repérée ? Elle est anxieuse mais l'adolescent va s'installer contre un mur d'un endroit où plusieurs personnes rentrent et sortent. _

_Ah ! Il commence à sortir son ocarina, comme la dernière fois. Il va en jouer maintenant ? C'est gentil de sa part de faire partager sa musique à tout le monde. Mais c'est quoi la petite gamelle de métal positionnée devant lui ?_

_Elle se rapproche, allant se coucher sur le sommet du magasin contre lequel il s'est assis alors qu'il commence à jouer de l'ocarina. Elle balance des pieds dans les airs, écoutant attentivement le son mélodieux de son instrument. Elle le reconnait parfaitement : il en joue très bien … mais comme auparavant, le son est plutôt triste. Il ne fait qu'exprimer de la tristesse avec son ocarina, c'est vraiment dommage. Et triste … Oui._

… … … _Hein ? Il continue de jouer de l'ocarina mais une belle voix se fait entendre. Il ne s'arrête pas, contrairement aux passants qui tournent leurs têtes vers lui. La voix est juste à côté de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce … Hmm … Il voit. Mais il ne s'arrête pas … Les pièces commencent à tomber les unes après les autres, tous cherchant à savoir comment il produit cette voix qui accompagne sa musique._

_Puis finalement, après quelques minutes, il stoppe sa musique. Au même moment, il la voit apparaître à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les passants observent la scène avec intérêt, la majorité d'entre eux n'ayant jamais connu cette pokémon._

« Meloetta … Melo meloetta melo melo. »

_Elle a moins peur qu'auparavant. Elle place ses deux pattes sur les mains de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, ramenant son ocarina à ses lèvres. Elle veut qu'il en joue ? Il la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Ils ne se connaissent pas donc bon … Mais voilà, si elle veut qu'il joue de l'ocarina, il le fait._

« Oh … La petite pokémon est avec lui ? C'est un duo de musiciens itinérants ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être un mendiant … malgré sa tenue … Il ne pourrait pas avoir une pokémon aussi belle s'il était ainsi. »

_Pourtant, il est un mendiant … L'un de ces êtres abjects que la majorité déteste ou prend en pitié. Alors bon … Il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est de toute façon. Et cette … Enfin, non … Meloetta n'est pas sa pokémon. Il n'en possède pas._

_Pendant qu'il continue de jouer de l'ocarina, il observe les pièces qui tombent dans la gamelle. Il n'a jamais eu autant même en une journée … C'est étrange. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi doué que ça pour la musique._

_Car il sait que ce n'est pas à cause de lui mais grâce à elle que les gens mettent bien plus de pièces. Bon nombre de personnes restent là, à les entendre jouer et chanter. Il reconnaît qu'elle a une voix très belle, surtout pour une pokémon. Il sait qu'il existe quelques pokémons doués pour chanter ou faire de la musique mais là … C'est vraiment différent. D'un tout autre niveau même. Il ne peut que le constater._

_Puis … C'est la fin. Il n'a plus rien à jouer. Il arrête son ocarina, des petits applaudissements se faisant entendre alors que Meloetta reste immobile, comme statufiée. Il faut dire que plusieurs personnes s'approchent d'eux, demandant : _

« Dites, dites, c'est quoi cette pokémon ? Vous jouez depuis longtemps ? »

« Elle est toute petite mais elle chante bien ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez capturée ? »

_L'adolescent ne fait qu'hausser les épaules, ouvrant la bouche pour bien montrer qu'aucun mot n'en sort. Il n'est pas capable de parler, certaines personnes semblant comprendre son problème. Quant à Meloetta, celle-ci vient se rendre invisible, disparaissant aux yeux de tous. Zou ! Le spectacle est terminé !_

_Et maintenant qu'il est terminé, il s'éloigne mais il sent encore sa présence. Elle est invisible … mais pas complètement. Il n'est pas bête ou stupide, loin de là même. Il sait pertinemment qu'elle est dans les environs. S'il le voulait, il peut la trouver avec une telle aisance … que ça en serait désarmant. Mais il ne le fait pas._

_Il a un peu faim … et avec l'argent récolté, il peut peut-être espérer acheter quelque chose de meilleur sans dépenser une fortune et tout en gardant le reste pour le violon ? Enfin un violon ? Peut-être … Il s'arrête devant un autre magasin et se tourne en direction de Meloetta._

_Il sait qu'elle est là ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait ? Elle se déplace de façon invisible. Il ne devrait même pas la voir. Pourtant, elle décide de réapparaitre devant lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. Mais il ne fait que la regarder avant de la désigner d'un doigt puis de descendre le doigt vers le sol._

_Il veut qu'elle reste ici ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Comme il ne parle pas, c'est difficile en un sens mais elle voit l'adolescent qui rentre dans le magasin. Aussitôt, elle disparaît. S'il peut quand même la voir lorsqu'elle est invisible, elle doit alors se cacher._

_Elle le regarde choisir différentes nourritures avant de les reposer. Les gens le regardent étrangement. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas différent d'eux non ? Ce sont des humains comme lui. Mais comme il a l'air d'avoir réussi à les enchanter avec sa musique, ils ne posent pas de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrête sur la nourriture pokémon ? Elle ne sait pas … mais elle ferait mieux de ressortir du magasin. Il y a trop de monde ici. Elle a un peu peur._

_Lorsqu'il ressort du bâtiment, elle réapparaît devant lui, inquiète mais il reste parfaitement de marbre. Il sort quelque chose. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle mange mais comme c'est de la nourriture pokémon pour tous les types, cela devrait lui convenir._

_C'était un cadeau pour elle ? Il venait de lui acheter de la nourriture ? Elle le regarda avec étonnement mais lui-même lui tournait déjà le dos, s'en allant de son côté. He … Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va ? Elle commence à flotter à ses côtés, juste un peu au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle ouvre le petit paquet en plastique pour récupérer un morceau. C'est plutôt bon ! Elle le voit lui-même prendre un biscuit … comme la dernière fois ?_

_Ce sont les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois mais ils ne sont pas trop ramollis maintenant ? Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui a acheté de la nourriture mais pas pour lui. Elle se place aussitôt devant lui, le regardant d'un air un peu colérique en lui tendant le paquet de nourriture pokémon._

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle semble en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux sont froncés, sa voix, il sent le ton monté en elle. Elle est en colère pourquoi ? Elle n'aime pas cette nourriture ? Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a autre chose. Elle prend le biscuit des mains de l'adolescent avant de le jeter au sol puis de marcher dessus pour l'écraser. Ce ne sont même pas de miettes, il est trop mou pour ça. Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, il a l'impression que si. Elle est en colère car il mange des biscuits un peu rassis. Elle, de son côté, il a acheté de la nourriture de bonne qualité pour la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait. Alors, bon, il a préféré ne rien acheter pour lui._

_Ce n'est pas quand même pour ça qu'elle est en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Il a l'impression que si … pourtant … Mais bon … Elle va faire quoi ? Il recommence à marcher, l'ignorant et reprenant un biscuit pour le mettre en bouche._

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo ! »

_Elle commence à crier une nouvelle fois, tournoyant autour de lui. Il l'arrête en plaçant le paquet de nourriture pokémon devant elle comme pour lui dire de le prendre à nouveau. Elle le récupère, observant l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avec lenteur._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprend pas mais elle va quand même chercher à force. Elle flotte à côté de lui, mangeant maintenant en silence et un peu triste. Il pourrait quand même avoir bien mieux … qu'une simple nourriture de la sorte non ? Elle va rester avec lui pendant quelques temps, sa musique est belle mais elle veut comprendre pourquoi il se fait autant souffrir._

_Il ne rêve pas … ou alors elle le suit ouvertement maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Il n'a pas besoin d'une pokémon à la base. Il n'en a pas besoin le moins du monde. Qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il a accepté son chant uniquement pour aujourd'hui. Dorénavant, il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il survit très bien. Elle n'espère quand même pas obtenir d'autres paquets de nourriture pokémon en le suivant non ? Ce n'est pas l'appât du gain qui semble intéresser de toute façon la petite créature à la peau blanche mais alors quoi ?_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le refus de parler

**Chapitre 7 : Le refus de parler**

« Meloetta ? Melo Melo ? »

_Elle lui pose une question mais il ne lui répond pas. La petite créature continue de le suivre comme si de rien n'était, tournant autour de sa personne. Elle a toujours son paquet de nourriture pokémon en main mais elle n'en mange que très peu. Elle ne semble pas en abuser et en profiter. Tant mieux pour elle, ça lui en fera plus pour …_

« Meloetta ! Meloetta melo meloetta ! » _s'écrit la pokémon avant de se diriger vers un arbre le long du chemin qu'il a emprunté. La petite créature est là, en train de faire il ne sait quoi. Ca ne le concerne pas le moins du monde. Qu'elle arrête ça et …_

_Elle vient de lui ramener quoi là ? Une pomme ? Elle la lui tend, le regardant et en souriant. Une pomme pour lui. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne sait pas mais il la prend. Il doit croquer dedans ? Elle hoche la tête positivement. Pfff … Elle veut lui donner un fruit pour ce qu'il a fait pour elle ? Comme elle le désire. Il mord dans la pomme, du jus s'écoulant le long de ses lèvres alors qu'il se dit que ça fait depuis longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé un fruit._

« Melo melo ! »

_Elle semble contente du résultat mais pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier. Ce n'est qu'un fruit … Il termine la pomme, la jetant dans une poubelle le long du chemin alors qu'il se met à réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire. Normalement, il compte se rendre vers une seconde ville avant ce soir. Ensuite, peut-être qu'il pourrait alors dormir dehors tranquillement._

« Meloetta ? » _murmure la petite créature en voyant la mine soucieuse de l'adolescent._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de traîner autour de lui ? Elle n'a pas compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé par tout ça ? Pas du tout même ? Alors qu'elle arrête plutôt … Mais la créature pose ses pattes sur les mains de l'adolescent._

« Melo meloetta. Meloetta melo. »

_Elle veut savoir c'est quoi son problème ? Il peut bien penser que c'est elle mais non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle n'a pas à connaître. Elle n'a pas à savoir. Cela ne la concerne pas le moins du monde. Il continue son chemin, Meloetta semblant soucieuse._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas en parler ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal envers lui ? Normalement, non. Elle l'a quand même beaucoup aidé …alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas être sympathique avec elle ? Elle cherche à le comprendre mais il reste imperturbable. Elle va continuer à le suivre, encore et encore._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ? »

_Elle veut savoir pourquoi il revient dans la ville ? Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître. Il semble refaire la même chose qu'auparavant. Il va encore faire de l'ocarina ? Il ne joue jamais de la musique pour lui-même ? Enfin, hier soir, cela avait été le cas non ? Alors pourquoi plus maintenant ? Elle ne comprend pas très bien les principes des humains mais elle le voit qui s'installe à nouveau près d'un magasin, ocarina sorti. Elle, elle est invisible._

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE MENDIANT DEVANT MON MAGASIN ! »

_Le voilà qui est soulevé violemment par le col avant d'être projeté en arrière. La petite créature à la chevelure verte pousse un cri de surprise avant de réapparaître, se plaçant devant l'adolescent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça cet homme ?_

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta meloetta melo melo ? »

_Elle cherche à savoir pourquoi est-ce que cet homme a soulevé l'adolescent. Elle se place entre eux deux, l'homme la regardant avec énervement._

« Et c'est quoi cette pokémon ?! Elle t'appartient ? Je ne veux voir AUCUN MENDIANT ! »

_Il soulève son poing, déjà prêt à l'abattre sur Meloetta mais l'adolescent donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme, le mettant à terre avant de lui en donner un second dans la tête. Déjà, quelques personnes cherchent à savoir ce qui se passe mais l'adolescent soulève la petite créature avant de se mettre à courir avec difficultés._

_Il a frappé cet homme avant qu'il ne la frappe ? Il l'a donc sauvée ? Il n'est pas méchant comme elle le savait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il … Ah … Ils quittent à nouveau la ville ? Mais ils ne devaient pas rester là-bas plus longtemps ?_

« Meloetta ? » _murmure la petite créature aux cheveux verts alors qu'il s'immobilise. Il la relâche avant de regarder son visage, le touchant du doigt puis ses mains. Elle n'est pas blessée. Mais lui ? Il est égratigné au coude à cause de cet homme._

_Il ne saigne pas beaucoup mais … Hein ? Il se lèche le doigt avant de passer sa salive sur la blessure ? Mais ça ne soigne rien du tout normalement. Pourquoi faire ça ? Elle penche la tête sur le côté, l'adolescent la fixant pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre en route, comme si de rien n'était._

_Ca ne l'embête pas ? Ce qui s'est passé ? Il semble … trouver ça commun. C'est étrange mais en même temps, c'est triste. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de jouer de l'ocarina sinon, elle est sûre que l'homme aurait arrêté._

_C'est triste … qu'il n'y ait personne pour ça. Snif … Surtout qu'il l'a aidée, elle. Elle s'approche de lui, regardant sa blessure. Elle ne sait pas comment la soigner, pas du tout même. L'adolescent reste immobile, retirant sa main._

« Meloetta ! Melo Melo ! Meloetta meloetta ! »

_Elle cherche à savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne semble même pas s'intéresser à tout ça. POURQUOI ? Elle en a déjà assez de le voir souffrir comme ça. Elle n'aime pas ce qui se passe avec lui ! Pas du tout même ! Elle se place en face de l'adolescent, le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Tiens … C'est bizarre mais elle a les mêmes yeux que lui. Et aussi la même couleur de cheveux. Et puis, elle remarque qu'une certaine odeur émane de lui. Il ne se lave pas, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle cherche à comprendre. _

« Melo meloetta meloetta melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle pose une patte sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, celui-ci restant imperturbable. Puis ensuite, elle pose sa patte sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de chanter délicatement. Il hausse un sourcil, le chant ne dure qu'une vingtaine de secondes mais il est plus que mélodieux._

_Et ensuite ? Elle repose sa patte sur ses lèvres avant d'attendre. Il ne rêve pas ou elle lui demande de chanter ? Elle veut qu'il parle ? Il hoche la tête négativement, passant à côté d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait parler ? Si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Les mots sont inutiles, les paroles seulement du vent._

_Elle est sûre qu'il a une très belle voix. Elle en est certaine. Car il ne peut avoir qu'une belle voix s'il a tellement d'émotions dans ses musiques. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstine à ne pas vouloir chanter ? Enfin, même pas à parler._

« Meloetta … Meloetta … Melo … Melo. »

_Elle est triste à son tour. C'est de sa faute … Il ne fait rien pour arranger la situation, rien du tout même. Alors elle est triste, comme lui._

_Voilà, c'est de sa faute … Et personne d'autre. Elle est triste. A cause de lui ! Elle disparait dans les airs, se rendant invisible avant de chercher à s'éloigner. Mais … Elle n'y arrive pas. L'adolescent est resté immobile pendant cinq secondes avant de recommencer à marcher._

_Il n'en a vraiment rien à faire de tous et de toutes. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal à la petite créature à la robe noire. Elle retourne auprès de lui, réapparaissant comme si de rien n'était._


	8. Chapitre 8 : UPAPUPC

**Chapitre 8 : Un petit achat pour une petite créature**

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_La petite créature à la peau blanche tourne autour de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, celui-ci continuant de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, il arrive dans une ville et il la voit disparaître à nouveau._

_Il regarde les différents bâtiments, en choisissant un avant de s'asseoir et de s'adosser contre. Il sort son ocarina, sa petite gamelle et observe d'abord les personnes autour de lui. Après ce qui s'est passé il y a peu, il préfère éviter. Normalement, il a encore quelques heures avant de devoir partir de la ville. Hors de question de dormir dans un endroit au chaud._

« Meloetta. Melo melo meloetta melo. »

_Elle apparaît à côté de lui, attendant qu'il se mette à jouer de l'ocarina. Il hoche la tête positivement, commençant à jouer de son instrument avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il reste toujours étonné par le chant de la petite créature, un chant vraiment mélodieux._

« Qui c'est ? Je ne le connais pas. On dirait un mendiant. »

_Un mendiant ? C'est quoi ? C'est comme ça que les gens l'appellent ? Elle le regarde pendant qu'il joue de l'ocarina. Il semble comme … dépossédé … comme ailleurs. Il a les yeux fermés pendant qu'il joue de l'ocarina. C'est étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne regarde pas les autres personnes ? Est-ce qu'être un mendiant n'est pas une bonne chose ?_

_Elle se pose sérieusement la question tout en regardant l'adolescent. En fait, elle vient tout simplement s'asseoir devant lui, continuant de chantonner alors qu'elle regarde les pièces qui tombent dans la gamelle. Avec ça, avec le nombre plus important, ça devrait le rendre heureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, il n'y a aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Il ne se préoccupe pas des pièces, il continue de jouer de l'ocarina, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à ceux qui l'entourent._

« Elle a vraiment une très jolie voix cette pokémon. »

« Et la personne qui joue de l'ocarina est plutôt douée aussi. Mais c'est vraiment sa pokémon ? C'est difficile à croire. »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle a arrêté de chanter, cherchant à rétorquer que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de l'adolescent. Elle semble un peu boudeuse, les personnes se regardant entre elles alors que l'adolescent termine de jouer de son ocarina._

« Déjà fini ? C'est dommage mais bon … Allons-y. »

_Quelques pièces tombent à nouveau dans la gamelle alors qu'il rouvre les yeux. On ne dirait pas mais il a joué environ une demi-heure. Il regarde les pièces, remarquant qu'elles sont en bien plus grande quantité qu'avant. Puis il regarde la Meloetta. Cette petite créature qui est en train de le fixer de ses yeux bleus. Elle ferait mieux de partir plutôt que de venir l'embêter inutilement. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre._

« Melo ? » _demande la petite créature, remarquant qu'il fait un petit mouvement de la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre. AH !_

_Il veut donc qu'elle l'accompagne ? Elle est sûre qu'il va s'ouvrir de plus en plus ! Elle en est sûre et certaine même ! Elle est contente, très contente ! Enfin, elle veut éviter de le montrer car sinon, il risque de mal le prendre. Mais elle l'est !_

« Meloetta ! Melo melo … Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle chantonne tout doucement alors qu'elle se déplace en flottant à côté de lui, juste au-dessus de son épaule. Il l'emmène où ? Ah ! Dans l'un des magasins où il avait acheté la nourriture ? Il ne veut quand même pas lui en racheter non ? Elle ne chantonne pas pour qu'il lui achète cela, pas du tout. Elle chantonne car elle aime faire ça._

« Meloetta ? Meloetta ? »

_Il lui montre un paquet de nourriture du doigt mais elle hoche la tête négativement. Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle pokémon. Elle comprend quand même un peu que la qualité a un prix. Elle descend, s'approchant d'un autre paquet bien moins cher et non pas de marque. Il semble étudier le paquet avant de le déposer. Il en prend un qui se trouve entre les deux étagères, le désignant à la Meloetta._

« Melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle fait une petite mine boudeuse mais il n'est pas dupe. Il comprend ce qu'elle tente de faire. Mais avec l'argent récolté, elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Même s'il en garde toujours de côté, il doit quand même faire quelque chose. La petite créature le regarde faire, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il tente de faire ? Et il voit aussi qu'il regarde des couvertures._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Il se tourne vers elle, faisant un faible sourire qui disparaît presque aussitôt. Il semble avoir fait son choix, s'approchant d'une couverture de laine, assez petite et de couleur bleue. Elle n'est pas bien épaisse mais ça semble être bon._

_Ah oui ! Elle comprend ! Comme il a froid la nuit, c'est normal qu'il fasse quelques achats comme ça. Mais bon, elle remarque qu'il semble aussi faire autre chose. Il lui prend subitement la main, la tirant vers lui avant de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture de laine verte. Elle le regarde faire, étonnée avant qu'il n'hoche la tête._

« Melo meloetta ? Meloetta ta ? »

_Il fait cela pour quelle raison ? Elle s'extirpe de la couverture en laine verte avant qu'il ne vienne la récupérer. Il ne va quand même pas faire ça non ? Après tout ce qu'il a gagné, il va vraiment utiliser ça ? Elle comprend qu'il veuille faire ça mais quand même … Il n'en est pas obligé, pas du tout même. Pourtant, il ne l'écoute pas du tout._

_Il écoute attentivement le prix avant de sortir toutes les pièces accumulées. En fait, il prend même le billet, déglutissant un peu avant de le tendre à la bonne femme. Elle ? Elle est comme effarée en regardant l'argent disparaître des mains de l'adolescent. Même avec le billet, une bonne partie des pièces récupérées aujourd'hui disparait._

_Elle le voit maintenant ranger les deux petites couvertures dans son sac avant de quitter le magasin. Il se dirige vers la sortie de la ville, Meloetta le suivant avec rapidité et anxiété. Elle le voit maintenant tendre le paquet de nourriture acheté auparavant. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit le prendre. Il ne dépense pas, elle l'a remarqué mais aujourd'hui, il semble avoir fait une bêtise ou une folie. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes._

_Mais elle comprend que c'est peut-être la seule folie qu'il se permettra car … il veut peut-être qu'elle reste avec lui ? Elle en serait enchantée ! Et elle est sûre qu'il ne veut pas d'elle uniquement pour ces pièces mais aussi pour l'accompagner, voilà tout ! Elle est bien contente._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une bonne soirée

**Chapitre 9 : Une bonne soirée**

« Meloetta ? »

_Elle s'approche de la casserole. Elle a remarqué que l'adolescent cherche à créer des flammes et y est arrivé avec du bois. Ca semble un peu rudimentaire mais ça a l'air de marcher donc elle ne va pas se plaindre._

_C'est vrai qu'il a fait quelques courses un peu et donc, qu'il est en train de cuisiner mais elle le regarde faire avec étonnement. Il ne semble pas aussi doué qu'avec l'ocarina mais il fait des efforts. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout est en train de chauffer._

« Melo, melo ? » _demande-t-elle tout en s'approchant de son paquet de nourriture. Néanmoins, il le récupère, faisant un geste négatif du doigt._

_Il veut faire quelque chose avec la nourriture ? Elle va le laisser faire mais elle reste quand même un peu surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire exactement ? C'est étrange mais elle ne va pas l'arrêter. Elle le regarde avec attention._

_Puis elle le voit cuisiner mais en sortant une seconde casserole. Il rajoute quelques herbes et autres tout en mélangeant la nourriture pokémon qui fond dans la casserole. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tient un petit bol dans ses mains, une mixture étrange se trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle observe le bol, voyant que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts en a un aussi mais avec un autre liquide._

_De la soupe ? C'est étrange mais pourquoi pas ? Ca ne sent pas mauvais d'après ce qu'elle remarque. Elle s'approche de son bol, le ramenant à ses lèvres avant de remarquer que c'est plutôt chaud. Elle tremble un peu mais commence à boire. Hey ! Ca a le goût de la nourriture pokémon mais c'est un peu plus relevé … Comme s'il y avait autre chose avec aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas mauvais du tout ! En fait, elle apprécie même bien plus ! C'est vraiment bon ! Elle n'a rien d'autre à dire ! C'est vraiment très bon même !_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Meloetta melo melo ! »

_Elle s'exclame de joie alors qu'il ne fait qu'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Ils mangent tranquillement et paisiblement tous les deux. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il vient s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre, reprenant l'ocarina. Aussitôt, Meloetta arrive à sa hauteur, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus._

« Melo melo ? Meloetta. »

_Elle semble demander s'il va jouer de l'instrument. Pour toute réponse, il pose ses lèvres sur l'ocarina, une douce mélodie résonnant aux oreilles de Meloetta. Aussitôt, la petite créature commence à chantonner délicatement, accompagnant l'adolescent._

_Et voilà, pendant plusieurs minutes, elle chante, il joue, et ainsi, sans même se soucier du reste du monde. Le monde qui s'écoule, le monde qu'ils ignorent. Lorsqu'il termine après tout ceci, Meloetta semble radieuse alors qu'il range son ocarina comme si de rien n'était. Il semble satisfait mais évite de trop en montrer. Finalement, après ceci, il sort les deux couvertures, tendant la plus petite à Meloetta._

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo meloetta ? »

_Elle demande si c'est pour elle mais il ne répond pas … pas le moins du monde. Il vient mettre la couverture sur elle pour lui montrer comment faire alors qu'il fait de même de son côté. Ah ! Elle comprend ! C'est pour tenir chaud !_

_Elle voit déjà l'adolescent qui plonge dans le sommeil alors qu'elle étudie la couverture qu'il a. Elle est quand même bien plus grande non ? Et puis, la sienne est très bien aussi, parfaite pour sa taille mais celle de l'adolescent est plus grande._

« Melo … Meloetta … Melo melo. »

_Elle a bien une petite idée en tête. Pendant qu'il dort, elle commence à bouger, prenant sa couverture avec elle. Pourquoi faire une telle chose alors qu'il y a bien mieux à faire ? Elle trouve cela étrange de la part de l'adolescent mais elle ne dit rien puisqu'il dort. Elle va juste agir, comme elle le pense._

_Le lendemain matin, l'adolescent ouvre les yeux en premier. C'est bien la première fois qu'il dort aussi bien. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu froid avec cette couverture. Peut-être que c'était coûteux mais que ça valait le coup au final ? Il tente de bouger mais entend un petit soupir près de lui. Il baisse les yeux, remarquant Meloetta._

_La petite créature est vraiment endormie contre lui ? Quand est-ce qu'elle est venue ? Et puis, elle semble dormir paisiblement. Il se gratte la joue avant de passer une main dans la chevelure verte de Meloetta. Avec elle, il peut peut-être espérer obtenir ce qu'il désire. Il s'installe correctement, ne bougeant pas de sa position pour ne pas la réveiller._

_Il faudra attendre quelques minutes plus tard pour que les yeux bleus de Meloetta s'ouvrent faiblement, la petite créature posant une main sur sa bouche tout en baillant faiblement. Lui ? Il reste immobile, la fixant de ses yeux de même couleur._

« Meloetta, melo meloetta. »

_Elle semble lui dire bonjour et savoir s'il a bien dormi. Il hoche juste la tête positivement alors qu'elle ne bouge pas de sa position. Elle le regarde longuement, l'adolescent clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser._

_Il doit quand même faire autre chose que rester sur place aussi hein ? Il regarde la petite créature qui s'emmitoufle dans la couverture. Elle semble profiter de la chaleur. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit penser de tout ça. Encore il y a moins d'une semaine, avoir un pokémon était une idée ridicule. Maintenant, il ne sait plus trop … Plus du tout même._

« Melo ? Melo melo ? Meloetta melo. »

_Elle sort finalement des couvertures, venant les plier de ses petites mains avant de les soulever avec difficultés pour les mettre dans le sac de l'adolescent. Celui-ci la laisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas à lui de l'arrêter, loin de là. Elle se débrouille très bien ou presque. Enfin … Il la surveille mais elle veut rendre service alors pourquoi la stopper ? Maintenant qu'elle a terminé, il prépare de quoi manger pour le matin._

_Cette fois-ci, il la laisse prendre la nourriture pokémon alors qu'elle mange tranquillement, lui-même faisant pareil de son côté. Les minutes s'écoulent et finalement, après tout cela, il décide de se remettre en route. Nullement gêné cette fois-ci, il laisse Meloetta se placer à hauteur de son épaule, lévitant à ses côtés._

_Encore une nouvelle ville … Et peut-être qu'avec Meloetta, il obtiendra plus d'argent que nécessaire. Si tel est le cas, il pourra alors en garder à côté et ensuite réfléchir à ce qu'il devait acheter. Il avait une nouvelle bouche à nourrir mais en vue de la taille de celle-ci, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur les dépenses. La couverture, c'était exceptionnel._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Se laver

**Chapitre 10 : Se laver**

« Melo Melo Meloetta. »

_La petite créature aux cheveux verts continuait de chantonner gaiement, au rythme de l'ocarina de l'adolescent. Il semblait faire un jeu plus … heureux qu'auparavant. Il allait bien mieux et elle était contente d'apprendre cela._

« Elle est belle cette petite pokémon. J'en ai jamais vue auparavant. »

« C'est dommage quand même que son dresseur soit aussi sale. Je me demande pourquoi elle l'accompagne. Mais il joue bien de l'ocarina, c'est déjà ça. »

_Meloetta s'arrête de chanter, tournant son visage vers la personne qui a prononcé ces paroles. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle fonce aussitôt vers elle, arrivant à sa hauteur, présentant l'adolescent de la main avant de s'écrier :_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! MELO MELO MELOETTA MELO ! »

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé que vous insultiez son dresseur. Vous feriez bien mieux de vous excuser. En plus, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas plaisant. »

« Je ne pensais pas à mal … Je ne faisais que constater. Pardon, Meloetta. »

_Elle hoche la tête avant de retourner auprès de l'adolescent, celui-ci ne s'étant pas arrêté dans son ocarina. Les yeux fermés, il semble ne rien avoir entendu. Pourtant, le chant de l'ocarina est différent. Plus … triste._

_Lorsque tout est terminé, il regarde l'argent récolté. Une bonne moisson d'après ce qu'il voit. Mais … Il va devoir en dépenser une partie pour autre chose. Meloetta tourne autour de lui, posant une main sur sa joue tout en murmurant son nom. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit triste à cause de ça, pas du tout même. Ce n'est pas son intention._

« Melo … » _dit-elle avec tristesse alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Il reste imperturbable. Elle remarque sa démarche un peu saccadée, comme s'il avait mal à ses pieds. C'est vrai qu'ils sont différents, très différents même._

_Mais il ne quitte pas la ville ou ne va pas dans un magasin. Il va ailleurs … Un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrête devant un bâtiment en bois et fait de pierre … sur lequel il est marqué « Sources d'eau chaude ». Sauf qu'elle sait qu'il ne sait pas lire. Pourtant, il a l'air de comprendre parfaitement ce qui est écrit._

« Melo ? Meloetta ? »

_Elle attends de voir ce qu'il va faire mais il pénètre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, invitant la Meloetta à faire de même à ses côtés. Il se présente à la femme à l'accueil, l'adolescent cherchant à s'expliquer par des gestes. La femme lui répond :_

« Si vous voulez des ustensiles comme une bassine, du shampooing, des serviettes, il faudra payer un supplément. Les pokémons sont autorisés tant qu'ils ne causent aucun dégât. »

_Il fait des gestes pour expliquer qu'il veut de quoi se nettoyer et se sécher ainsi qu'une bassine. C'est difficile mais il a l'air de se faire comprendre. Sachant que cela va coûter un peu cher sur le moment, il sort déjà une bonne partie de ses pièces mais la femme l'arrête en lui souriant, prenant juste quelques pièces._

« Pour l'utilisation du shampooing et des serviettes. J'étais là quand cette femme a fait cette remarque déplaisante. Pas besoin de payer le tout. »

_Il ne sait pas quoi dire … et c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien du tout. Il ne fait qu'hocher la tête, Meloetta le suivant alors qu'il se dirige vers les vestiaires. Il commence à se déshabiller, ayant récupéré tout ce que la femme lui avait donné avant d'entendre un petit cri :_

« Melo ! Melo melo ! »

_Voilà que la petite créature rougit violemment, se couvrant les yeux alors qu'il cherche à comprendre. Puis finalement, ça lui vient facilement à l'esprit et il place la serviette sur l'entrejambe. Il veut ouvrir la bouche mais la referme après quelques secondes. Puis il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il touche le front de la petite créature avec son doigt, celle-ci rouvrant ses yeux. Il lui prend la main gauche, la tirant avec lui vers les sources d'eau chaude. A cette heure-ci, c'est vide, complètement vide. Il faut dire qu'il est venu en plein après-midi._

_Alors, il regarde la source d'eau chaude avec interrogation. Sincèrement, il ne s'est jamais réellement lavé alors bon, c'est presque nouveau pour lui. Il s'approche de l'eau chaude, trempant son pied dedans avant de le retirer. Vraiment, il n'a pas l'habitude et …_

« MELO ! » _crie la pokémon avant de le pousser dans l'eau._

_Qu'est-ce que … Il ressort la tête hors de l'eau, fixant Meloetta qui pousse un petit rire amusé alors que les cheveux verts de l'adolescent cachaient une partie de son visage. Avec vivacité, il agrippe la pokémon, celle-ci poussant un cri avant qu'il ne la plonge dans l'eau._

_Ca lui apprendra ! La petite pokémon sort la tête de l'eau, regardant l'adolescent avant de projeter de l'eau avec ses pattes, l'adolescent faisant de même. Puis après quelques secondes, ses yeux deviennent roses et une vague d'eau chaude se forme, l'adolescent ouvrant la bouche avant de se retrouver submergé par la vague._

_Sauf qu'il ne ressortit pas de l'eau, Meloetta arrêtant de sourire, regardant à gauche et à droite, inquiète. Puis deux mains agrippent ses jambes et la tirent dans l'eau, lui faisant avaler la tasse. Elle toussote légèrement, criant :_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! MELO MELO ! »

_Il hausse les épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne change rien. Elle commence à lui renvoyer de l'eau sur le visage, l'adolescent faisant de même pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis finalement, plus fatigués qu'autre chose, la pokémon et l'adolescent s'arrêtent tous les deux. Il invite la créature à se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il prend d'une main le savon. Il va la nettoyer. Bien que gênée, elle le laisse faire, l'adolescent commençant à nettoyer ses bras et ses jambes. Il soulève sa robe noire et elle rougit un peu._

_Mais il s'arrête avant de prendre le shampooing, commençant à en mettre dans les cheveux de Meloetta. Ensuite, dès qu'il a trempé ses mains dans l'eau, il en place une devant les yeux de Meloetta, l'autre récupérant la bassine avant de la remplir d'eau. Il déverse l'eau chaude sur les cheveux de Meloetta, celle-ci poussant des petits cris ravis avant de s'échapper du contact de l'adolescent. Elle s'envole dans la zone avant d'arriver dans le dos._

« Melo meloetta ! Meloetta melo ! »

_Elle commence à prendre le shampooing des mains de l'adolescent, frictionnant les cheveux de ce dernier alors que celui-ci soupire, cachant un faible sourire. Montée sur ses épaules, Meloetta s'amuse à éparpiller correctement le shampooing sur les cheveux de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse récupérer la bassine. Ensuite, elle la remplit, se plaçant devant le garçon qui ferme les yeux. Elle lui projette l'eau sur le visage et les cheveux._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il vient l'attraper par le bras, collant son dos contre son torse. Elle est si petite et si fragile mais pourtant si pétillante de vie. Elle se laisse faire, comme apaisée alors qu'il s'installe contre un coin des sources d'eau chaude. Fermant les yeux, elle commence à chantonner doucement alors qu'il fait de même de son côté. Il ne doit pas utiliser Meloetta, ça serait horrible._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une idée en tête

**Second son : Mélodieuse**

**Chapitre 11 : Une idée en tête**

« … … … »

_Il reste là, fixant les vitrines des différents magasins. La journée est passée et maintenant, il est dans une autre ville. Mais bien qu'il soit propre comme un sou neuf, il garde les mêmes vêtements et haillons. Il ne se préoccupe pas de son apparence extérieure._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle le voit regarder les instruments dans la vitrine. Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut … Elle le comprend mais elle ne fait rien. Elle reste juste à ses côtés, observant l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avant de lui prendre la main._

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Melo ! »

_Il se tourne vers elle, la regardant pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle le tire hors de la vitrine. Il va se faire du mal. Il doit travailler non ? Enfin, faire de la musique. Avec l'argent récolté, il aura alors son violon ! Enfin, son instrument de musique ! Elle lui fait un grand sourire, l'invitant à s'asseoir comme à son habitude devant un magasin. Ensuite, il allait jouer !_

« Melo melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à chanter pour l'accompagner mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il est assis, elle fait de même mais sur ses genoux. L'adolescent l'observe avec une petite pointe d'étonnement avant de commencer à jouer de l'ocarina._

_Déjà, rapidement, de nombreuses personnes commencent à les écouter, l'adolescent fixant celles-ci. Meloetta reste assise, chantonnant sur ses genoux alors qu'il se demande si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Néanmoins, il n'a pas trop le choix. Il veut juste continuer à jouer de la musique comme à son habitude._

_Les minutes s'écoulent avec lenteur mais pourtant, l'argent tombe dans sa gamelle. Il ne jette même pas un regard. Finalement, il ferme les yeux, Meloetta s'enfonçant un peu sur ses genoux tandis qu'il termine peu à peu sa chanson._

« Elle est mignonne cette petite créature. Je ne connais pas cette espèce de pokémon. »

« Tu as vu comme elle semble attachée à son dresseur ? »

« D'ailleurs, son dresseur a quand même … de sacrés vêtements … C'est vraiment un mendiant ? Peut-être qu'il fait semblant de l'être. »

_Meloetta rougit faiblement, poussant des petits cris de joie en voyant la gamelle avec de nombreuses pièces. Certaines sont plus grosses que d'autres, ce qui est plutôt bon signe d'après ce qu'elle comprend. L'adolescent rouvre ses yeux, hochant la tête. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il aurait assez ? Malgré ce qu'il avait … Ah ben non. Il n'avait pas dépensé d'argent réellement pour se laver, grâce à cette personne. Il devait essayer alors._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle le voit qui se relève avec lenteur, prenant la gamelle. Il récupère l'argent avant de se diriger vers le magasin dont il avait regardé la vitrine. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, le vendeur se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, disant :_

« Pardon mais ta tenue me fait poser quelques questions à ton sujet. »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle se met aussitôt entre les deux personnes, faisant barrage de son corps. Elle ne veut pas que l'adolescent soit frappé une nouvelle fois ! L'adolescent désigne le violon tout en sortant les nombreuses pièces qu'il a._

« Euh … Tu sais que les violons ne sont pas donnés Même ceux … de « base » ? »

_L'adolescent penche la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre où voulait en venir le vendeur. Finalement, celui-ci resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Tu ne sais pas parler ? Tu es muet ? Est-ce que tu sais lire ou écrire ? Ou alors compter ? »

_L'adolescent hoche la tête négativement, signalant par là qu'il ne savait rien faire de tout cela. Meloetta observe le garçon aux cheveux verts, le vendeur reprenant :_

« Analphabète avec tout ça. Ah … J'ai l'impression que tu es dans les rues depuis plusieurs années. Tu n'as eu aucune éducation ? »

« Melo melo ? Meloetta ? » _demande la pokémon avec lenteur._

_Elle ne comprend pas exactement ce qui se passe … sauf que l'adolescent est bête. Enfin, pas d'un mauvais point mais c'est comme ça qu'elle le comprend._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu restes dans la même ville mais le prix minimum pour un violon… Laisse-moi voir combien tu as actuellement. »

_L'homme récupère les pièces, les séparant par valeur avant de se mettre à les compter. Il a quand même une jolie somme d'après ce qu'il voit. Mais bon …_

« Pour des achats basiques, c'est plus que suffisant. Malheureusement, pour un violon, il t'en faudrait au moins quatre à cinq fois plus. Tu vois ce que ça fait ? Ce que tu as actuellement, il faut que tu en aies le double … puis encore le double de ce double. »

« Melo … Meloetta. » _murmure la pokémon avec tristesse. Elle a vraiment l'impression que l'on prend l'adolescent pour un imbécile mais c'est normal._

_Celui-ci sort son ocarina, commençant à en jouer doucement comme pour remercier l'homme. Celui-ci fit un petit geste de la main pour dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose, redonnant l'argent à l'adolescent. Meloetta se place à côté de lui, évitant de montrer sa peine alors qu'ils quittent le magasin tous les deux._

_Dehors, elle est plongée dans son mutisme, comme l'adolescent. Elle comprend que malgré toutes les années à récolter cet argent et à le dépenser quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, il ne risquerait jamais d'atteindre son but. Elle comprend que ce n'est pas suffisant … mais surtout, qu'à cause de ses vêtements et de ses problèmes pour écrire, lire et compter, il ne pourra jamais obtenir ce qu'il désire. Elle comprend tout … puisqu'elle est une pokémon aux capacités psychiques. Même si elle ne le montre guère._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des livres et un homme

**Chapitre 12 : Des livres et un homme**

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Même s'il est sorti de la boutique, il a continué de jouer de l'ocarina, les yeux à moitié clos. Il semble particulièrement déçu et elle le remarque plus que facilement. Et ça … Elle a mal … Elle a vraiment mal … comme lui. Ah …  
><em>

« Hein ? C'est encore l'adolescent qui fait de l'ocarina ? Il commence à être connu. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. »

_L'adolescent cité s'arrête subitement, posant son regard sur la personne qui a dit son nom. Il n'a pas mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce n'était pas son nom mais il sait que l'on parlait de lui. Il se tourne sur lui-même, faisant face à trois adultes qui sourient. Ils voient aussi Meloetta, s'approchant de l'adolescent._

« C'est donc toi qui n'arrête pas de parler en musique ? Il paraitrait que tu as une très belle musique et que cette pokémon n'arrête pas te t'accompagner. »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle est à toi ? Où est-ce que tu l'as capturée ? » _demande l'un des adultes, un homme qui doit avoir une trentaine d'années et des cheveux noirs._

_Il reste immobile pendant quelques secondes comme pour réfléchir à tout cela. Est-ce que Meloetta était à lui ? Non. Est-ce qu'il l'avait capturée ? Non plus. Alors, il hoche la tête négativement, l'homme reprenant :_

« Si c'est une pokémon sauvage, ça ne te dérange pas si je tente de la capturer ? »

« HEY NON ! Je dois la capturer en premier ! »

_C'était la voix d'un adolescent, un garçon qui doit avoir le même âge que celui aux cheveux verts. Celui aux cheveux verts qui fixait avec neutralité ce garçon un peu trop vif. Il a déjà une pokéball en main et Meloetta s'écria :_

« MELOETTA ! MELO MELO ! MELOETTA MELOETTA MELO ! »

_La petite créature aux cheveux verts court aussitôt contre le torse de l'adolescent aux cheveux de même couleur, réfugiant sa tête. Elle tremble de tout son corps, ayant peur de ce que le dresseur risquait de faire. L'adolescent hausse un sourcil, commençant à jouer de l'ocarina d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il passe son bras autour de Meloetta.  
><em>

« Melo ? » _bredouille la créature avec lenteur, relevant la tête. Elle a déjà les larmes aux yeux mais il caresse son dos faiblement._

« Ah ouais … Il blaguait en fait, c'est pas possible autrement. Comme si une pokémon pouvait autant s'attacher à un humain si elle n'était pas capturée. »

« Melo … etta … Meloetta melo meloetta melo. » _termine de dire la pokémon après le dresseur qui est plus que déçu alors qu'elle-même est ravie bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, chose bien difficile vue son euphorie._

« Enfin, c'est pas trop grave, non ? De toute façon, si elle est déjà avec son dresseur, c'est tant mieux. Et puis, elle semble ravie. »

_L'adulte qui avait pris la parole parmi les trois s'adresse maintenant au jeune dresseur, celui-ci poussant un soupir de dépit. Meloetta s'est retournée, souriante et heureuse alors que l'adolescent continue de jouer de l'ocarina d'une main, cela semblant plus difficile et pourtant, il y arrive, l'un de ses doigts se plaçant sur un orifice pour émettre un son différent._

« Melo ! Melo melo meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! »

_Maintenant, la petite voix est plus que radieuse et enjouée, chantonnant gaiement dans les bas de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne peut pas sortir sa gamelle mais Meloetta continue de chantonner, ses yeux devenant roses bien que l'adolescent ne peut pas le voir. La gamelle tombe doucement au sol devant eux, quelques pièces venant déjà se réfugier à l'intérieur._

_Il ne sait pas comment Meloetta a fait ça mais il la remercie. La musique est maintenant plus joyeuse, pour accompagner la voix de Meloetta. Il faut dire qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien … après la déconfiture dans le magasin._

_Mais maintenant, il va mieux, bien mieux même. Grâce à Meloetta … pour ne pas changer. Sa main se fait un peu plus forte pour la serrer contre lui mais Meloetta s'arrête brièvement, surprise. Puis elle se tourne vers lui, faisant un grand sourire avant de recommencer à chantonner gaiement._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et enfin, la douce musique accompagnant le chant mélodieux de Meloetta est finalement terminée. L'adolescent hoche la tête, remerciant par-là les personnes qui ont donné cet argent. Il récupère le tout et alors que tout le monde se sépare, Meloetta lui prend le bras, le tirant avec elle._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle veut faire quelque chose de précis mais il ne comprend pas quoi. Pourtant, il se décide à la suivre alors qu'elle semble bien décidée … Mais décidée à quoi ? Il ne sait pas du tout, loin de là même. S'il la suit, il aura alors sa réponse, normalement.  
><em>

_Et la réponse ne tarde pas à se montrer devant ses yeux … Un bâtiment … Un bâtiment qu'il connait de loin mais dans lequel il n'est jamais rentré. Une librairie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut qu'il aille dedans ?_

« Melo ! Meloetta melo melo meloetta ! MELO ! »

_Elle le force à avancer et à rentrer dans la librairie, l'adolescent prenant un peu peur. Il ne se sent pas en confiance dans cet endroit. Mais surtout la raison ? Quelle est la raison qui pousse Meloetta à l'emmener ici ? Il est anxieux, plus qu'anxieux, regardant à gauche et à droite. L'emmener ici est parfaitement inutile. Elle a surement compris lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le magasin d'instruments de musique. Il ne sait pas lire, écrire … et compter._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Apprendre à la dure

**Chapitre 13 : Apprendre à la dure**

« Bon … jour ? Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? »

_Difficile de faire quelques pas alors que déjà une personne vient les accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, un sourire un peu forcé. C'est vrai que la tenue reste à désirer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire mais Meloetta prend la parole :_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! Meloetta ! »

« Hmmm ? Tu veux me guider ? »

_Le guider ? Guider le vendeur vers où ? L'adolescent reste de marbre, plongé dans l'incompréhension alors qu'il ne fait que suivre par derrière la personne et Meloetta. Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmène ? C'est étrange, très étrange même._

« Hmm ? Une section enfants ? »

_Le vendeur semble être aussi étonné que l'adolescent, celui-ci regardant quelques livres. Sans même savoir lire, il comprend quand même ce que Meloetta veut faire. Enfin, il semble avoir une petite idée en tête maintenant. Puis soudainement, il voit les yeux de Meloetta qui deviennent roses, plusieurs livres commençant à voleter autour d'elle avant de se poser dans les mains du vendeur._

« J'apprends à compter avec les pokémons. J'apprends à écrire et à lire avec les pokémons. Mais ce sont des livres pour des écoliers de bas âge et … Oh. Excusez-moi. »

_Même s'il s'adresse à une pokémon, il a fini par comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. La pokémon hoche la tête positivement, se dirigeant vers l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci la regarde, tapotant doucement son crâne avant d'aller rejoindre le vendeur._

« Je vois, je vois … J'espère que cela vous sera utile. Vous avez vraiment une pokémon remarquable, vous savez ? Quant au prix … »

_L'adolescent hoche la tête une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir son sac et de retirer une grande partie de son argent. Le vendeur commence à récupérer une partie des pièces, pas tellement que ça d'après ce que l'adolescent remarque. Il rajoute quelques crayons de papier et de quoi gommer les erreurs, Meloetta poussant un petit cri de remerciement._

« Bonne chance. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer ! »

« Melo melo ! _» répond la pokémon, saluant le vendeur avant qu'elle ne quitte la boutique avec l'adolescent. Celui-ci regarde les livres, anxieux, posant ses yeux saphir sur la pokémon. Elle le voit plus qu'inquiet mais elle reprend :_ « Meloetta … Melo melo … »

_Comment est-ce qu'il est censé apprendre hein ? Enfin … Il sent qu'elle veut l'aider mais elle ne parle pas le langage des humains et elle ne doit surement pas comprendre la langue humaine non ? Alors, c'est peine perdu, vraiment peine perdu. En voyant le visage dépité de l'adolescent, la petite créature se renfrogne, prenant son bras pour le tirer et l'emmener auprès d'un supermarché. Là-bas, elle commence à chantonner pour qu'il vienne l'accompagner. Il sort son ocarina, s'installant comme elle le voulait._

_Puis il joue à son tour, la demoiselle pokémon recommençant à chanter gaiement. Elle veut qu'il soit apaisé, c'est ça ? Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça ? Il comprend parfaitement tout ça … mais ce n'est pas si facile, loin de là. Enfin … C'est comme ça qu'il aimerait penser à la chose mais dans le fond …_

_La journée se passe bien plus paisiblement et il est calmé. Quittant la ville pour aller dormir à la belle étoile comme d'habitude, le repas est rapidement terminé par Meloetta pour qu'elle puisse installer le premier livre … Celui des chiffres._

« Melo … Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta melo. »

_Elle est prête à commencer mais il la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement. Elle veut vraiment … lui apprendre ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Il ne voit pas du tout la méthode qu'elle va utiliser pour cela, pas du tout même._

« Melo. » _dit-elle tout simplement en désignant le chiffre 1 d'une patte. Elle prend ensuite la plus petite des pièces de monnaie qu'il a, la déposant devant lui._

_Elle le voit ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais reste plongé dans son mutisme. Elle le regarde, intriguée. Est-ce qu'il sait réellement parler ou non ? Ou alors, il ne veut pas parler ? Car c'est différent. Mais elle montre la pièce, la déposant sur le chiffre pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle veut dire._

« Melo ! Meloetta, melo ! »

_Elle est motivée, plus que motivée même. Et elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Elle prend une seconde pièce, la montrant à l'adolescent avant de la mettre à côté de la première. Elle prend ensuite les deux pièces et la place sur le chiffre deux._

« Melo ? » _demande t-elle pour voir s'il a compris ou non._

_Il hoche la tête positivement avant de prendre une troisième pièce. Il récupère les deux autres et le place sur le chiffre 3. Meloetta applaudit, plus qu'heureuse tandis qu'il continue, rajoutant une quatrième pièce de même taille pour aller jusqu'au chiffre 4. Puis ensuite, il s'arrête, regardant ses autres pièces. Il en a plusieurs avec le chiffre 2 … Alors …_

_Meloetta retire les autres pièces, regardant ce que l'adolescent va faire. Il vient récupérer quand même les pièces avec le chiffre 1, en plaçant deux sous la pièce avec le chiffre 2. Il semble réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes._

_Puis soudainement, il prend deux pièces de 2 et les mets sur le chiffre 4. A côté, il prend une pièce de 2 et une de 1 avant de les mettre sur le chiffre 3. Il remarque aussi qu'il a une pièce de 5 et décide de la placer sur le chiffre 7 avec une pièce de 2. _

« MELO MELO ! »

_Elle s'écrit vivement, fonçant sur l'adolescent pour placer ses petites pattes autour de son cou. C'est exactement ça ! Pour un adolescent normal, ça serait un exercice tellement facile et risible mais pour lui, c'était une véritable épreuve qu'il venait de réussir. Ils allaient juste aller jusqu'au chiffre 9 et rester sur les additions !_

« Meloetta. Melo, Melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Pour aujourd'hui, ils ne faisaient que les chiffres ! Demain, ils allaient faire les lettres ! L'alphabet ! Mais bon, c'était déjà beaucoup ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Cela allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les notions de base

**Chapitre 14 : Les notions de base**

« Melo, melo ! »

_La petite créature tournoie avec joie autour de lui alors qu'elle continue de chantonner pendant qu'il joue de l'ocarina. Accompagné par elle, l'adolescent semble reprendre des couleurs. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois tous les dix jours, il se permet maintenant d'économise un petit peu pour se laver et être alors un peu plus correct. Malheureusement, il a toujours les mêmes guenilles mais au moins, il est un peu plus propre que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'il doit remercier la petite Meloetta pour ce qu'elle a fait pour lui._

« Oh ! C'est donc elle, cette Meloetta dont tout le monde parle ? »

_Ils s'arrêtent de chanter et jouer de la musique, observant les différentes personnes. Même s'il reste un musicien des rues, le fait de ne pas produire d'odeur nauséabonde à cause de son apparence physique est un plus. Cela se voit dans l'argent qu'il gagne. Rien que le fait d'y penser le fait trembler. Il n'arrive pas à croire cela, pas du tout même._

« Melo ! MELOETTA ! »

_Elle va aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, regardant les différentes personnes autour d'eux. Hors de question pour elle de se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a déjà eu assez peur la dernière fois. Elle ne veut pas que ça se reproduise._

« Elle est mignonne. Elle semble adorer son dresseur. »

_A l'écoute de ces paroles, la petite créature à la peau blanche commence à rougir légèrement, une main se posant sur sa chevelure pour la caresser délicatement. Voilà, voilà. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter le moins du monde, il est là._

« Son dresseur a l'air gentil. Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? »

_Une personne, une femme d'une trentaine d'années lui pose la question. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Il referme la bouche, la femme le regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de demander :_

« Est-ce que … vous seriez muet ? »

« Meloetta, melo, melo. » _répond la petite créature aux yeux bleus à la place du garçon._

« Oh, c'est bien dommage. Mais continuez ainsi et sortez de cette misère. »

_La femme dépose plusieurs pièces, d'une belle valeur pour l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Il attend encore quelques minutes avant de finalement reprendre sa gamelle. Il est temps de partir et de se remettre au « travail »._

« Melo, meloetta melo meloetta etta. »

_C'est l'heure d'apprendre à écrire. Enfin, maintenant que les jours passent, ça se déroule quand même mieux qu'auparavant. Bien que pour la lecture et écriture, c'est plus compliqué puisque l'adolescent ne parle pas. Comment savoir si ce qu'il lit est bien ? Elle avait quelques idées en tête même si ça semblait bizarre._

_En fait, il devait juste recopier des lettres. Ces lettres forment des noms de pokémon. Alors ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle lui demandait de dessiner rapidement le pokémon dont le nom était présent. Ainsi, s'il savait lire, il devait facilement savoir quel pokémon il devait dessiner. Oh pas parfaitement mais au moins qu'il ressemble à quoi._

_Ou alors, s'il savait écrire, elle cachait le nom du pokémon et il devait l'écrire ! C'était des bases, de grosses bases mais au moins, comme ça, il s'améliorait ! C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait pour lui, rien de plus._

« Meloetta ? » _demande-t-elle après une heure d'écriture et de lecture, l'adolescent lui caressant ses cheveux verts une nouvelle fois._

_C'est une brave pokémon, vraiment une brave pokémon. Il sort l'argent récupéré aujourd'hui avant de le déposer au sol. Il observe la somme récupérée avec anxiété, prenant une feuille. Il commence à écrire les chiffres des pièces et à rajouter les symboles plus entre eux. Il semble vouloir les calculer._

« Melo ? Meloetta etta ? »

_La petite pokémon se place au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'elle l'observe en train de travailler avec entrain. Il a écrit les chiffres sur plusieurs lignes, permettant alors un meilleur affichage pour calculer bien plus facilement. Oh, il ne connait que les additions et les soustractions mais on ne veut pas lui en demander trop pour le moment._

« … … … ! » _s'écrit-il silencieusement avant de soulever Meloetta puis de la déposer entre ses jambes. La demoiselle pokémon se laisse faire, surprise alors qu'elle regarde le morceau de papier. Il vient d'additionner l'argent qu'il a récolté aujourd'hui et ça semble … juste !_

« Meloetta ! Melo, melo ! »

_Elle tournoie avec amusement autour de lui, collant sa joue contre la sienne alors qu'il vient de réussir cela. Mais il l'arrête, faisant un geste de la main avant de lui dire qu'il n'en a pas encore terminé avec ça. Maintenant, il prend l'argent qu'il avait déjà auparavant et commence à l'additionner. Chose bien plus difficile et longue à faire._

_Mais il y arrive ! Il y arrive vraiment ! Elle est quand même étonnée de ce qu'il vient de faire mais il a réussi à calculer l'argent qu'il a. Mais encore … il ne veut pas s'arrêter ? Elle remarque qu'il veut maintenant additionner les deux sommes. Mais là, c'est bien trop. Il y a beaucoup trop de chiffres dans ces deux nombres !_

« Meloetta, melo, melo. »

_Elle est un peu inquiète. S'il n'y arrive pas, il va être triste et risque ensuite de se démotiver non ? Mais non … elle sait qu'il peut le faire ! Elle se concentre, restant bien contre lui alors qu'il fait cette ultime addition. Elle a des yeux roses maintenant mais il ne peut pas le voir. Elle veut l'aider à faire le vide dans son esprit pour qu'il se concentre uniquement sur l'addition. Elle voit les chiffres qui s'ajoutent peu à peu._

_Puis finalement, la dernière somme est présente. Avec anxiété, l'adolescent tend la feuille vers Meloetta. Cela peut paraître stupide mais elle fait une excellente professeure. Il attend avec tremblement qu'elle donne sa réponse._

_Celle-ci ne tarde pas à venir, la petite créature venant l'embrasser sur la joue pour le féliciter. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une addition mais elle était bien plus grande que les précédentes. Pourtant, il venait de réussir à la compléter. Et lui-même avait une petite récompense pour la créature : il allait cuisiner à nouveau pour manger quelque chose de bien plus comestible pour eux deux. C'était « jour de fête » !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un drôle de compagnon

**Chapitre 15 : Un drôle de compagnon**

« HEY ! C'est l'adolescent avec sa Meloetta ! »

« Il paraitrait qu'il n'a pas de nom mais tous les deux, ils forment un beau duo ! »

_L'adolescent n'avait même pas le temps de s'installer que déjà plusieurs personnes vinrent l'entourer, le regardant avec un grand sourire. Ils l'attendaient ? Pourtant, il venait à peine d'arriver dans la ville, c'était étrange, très étrange même. Etrange et un peu inquiétant en même temps, normalement. Enfin, pour lui. Mais Meloetta vient le rassurer, posant sa main gauche sur la sienne avant qu'il ne sorte l'ocarina._

_Bon, puisqu'il en était ainsi, il devait alors jouer pour tout ce monde. Tous attendaient une musique joyeuse, il va donc leur la donner. Il joue de l'ocarina comme à son habitude, regardant les nombreuses personnes de son regard saphir. Il espère qu'ils vont apprécier. Les journées passent mais il devient plus … célèbre ?_

_Lui ? Un mendiant ? Célèbre ? Et puis quoi encore, il en est loin d'être sûr, très très loin même. Mais peut-être est-ce bien le cas ? Il ne sait pas, il sait juste qu'il doit jouer de l'ocarina. Les minutes s'écoulent et les pièces tombent. Meloetta est là, toujours auprès de lui alors qu'il stoppe sa musique._

« Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. »

_Il penche la tête sur le côté, tournant son visage vers la personne à l'origine de ces paroles. Il la regarde pendant quelques secondes, ne disant rien. Elle est un peu habillée différemment des autres. La quarantaine bien avancée, l'homme porte de jolis vêtements et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. Alors que certaines personnes s'éloignent, lui, reste là, regardant l'adolescent et Meloetta._

« Melo ? » _bredouille la créature, n'aimant pas le regard de cette personne. Elle vient aussitôt se coller contre lui._

« Est-ce que tu sais qu'avec elle, tu pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent ? Tous les deux mais surtout elle, vous produisez une musique vraiment très plaisante, qui pourrait attirer des milliers de personnes. »

_L'adolescent fronce les sourcils. Bien entendu, bien entendu. Et il deviendrait alors très célèbres et riche, n'est-ce pas ? Il se méfie, il se méfie grandement de tout ça. Mais bon, l'homme reprend la parole, s'exclamant :_

« Je suis sûr et certain que si vous aviez un bon producteur, vous pourriez facilement faire entendre votre musique à bon nombre de personnes. »

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle se demande si cela permettrait à l'adolescent d'avoir alors plus d'argent et de s'acheter son violon. Pourtant, l'adolescent reprend sa gamelle, récupérant l'argent avant de ranger ses affaires. Il fait un geste négatif de la main pour bien montrer qu'il n'est pas intéressé avant de s'éloigner de l'homme sans chercher à l'écouter plus longtemps._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas gagner plus d'argent ? Elle ne comprend pas la réaction incongrue de l'adolescent pour elle. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils avancent, elle ressent une présence derrière eux et se retourne subitement._

« CRIK CRIK ! »

_L'adolescent se retourne aussi, remarquant le Crikzik qui vient de se présenter à eux. Le pokémon s'immobilise puis aussi à produire quelques petits sons avec ses antennes, comme un xylophone. L'adolescent hausse un sourcil, le regardant avant d'attendre de voir ce qu'il compte faire. Le pokémon insecte s'avance :_

« Crikzik ! Crikzik zik zik ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ce pokémon veut exactement ? L'adolescent se tourne vers Meloetta, celle-ci lui expliquant qu'il y a des chances que ce Crikzik veuille les accompagner. Il semble avoir été attiré par la musique et le chant du duo._

« … … … »

_Il hausse juste les épaules, préférant ignorer ce pokémon. Il est peut-être loin d'être un pokémon sauvage. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se baladerait en pleine ville ? L'adolescent se dirige vers un magasin … pokémon._

« Meloetta ? » _murmure la petite pokémon, intriguée par cela. Ah … Il doit prendre un peu sur lui. Il ne peut pas rester là, indéfiniment et ne jamais avancer._

_Il pénètre dans la boutique pokémon, regardant à l'intérieur avant de poser sa main sur une pokéball. C'est donc ça … n'est-ce pas ? La petite Meloetta s'approche de lui, le regardant, intriguée à son tour._

« Melo ? Melo meloetta ? Meloetta ? »

_Elle cherche à comprendre ce qu'il fait … mais ce n'est pas si facile à expliquer, loin de là même. Très très loin de là. Peut-être qu'il peut envisager cela … mais Meloetta voudrait-elle rentrer dans une pokéball ? Lui-même ne veut pas de ça mais il n'en sait rien, rien du tout. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire à l'heure actuelle. Ou peut-être que si._

_Même s'il achète une pokéball, avec ce qu'il a gagné aujourd'hui, le violon ne serait plus très loin. Oui, ça ne serait pas un rêve, pas une chimère. Il prend une profonde respiration avant de récupérer la pokéball, l'emmenant jusqu'au vendeur. Celui-ci lui dit son prix et il sort finalement la monnaie exacte._

« MELO MELOETTA ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette pokémon ? »

_Elle tournait à nouveau autour de l'adolescent, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue pour le féliciter. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui. Il avait donné la monnaie exacte pour l'achat de cette pokéball._

_Elle n'était pas un peu … trop collante non ? Enfin, ça ne lui déplait pas plus que ça. Elle se montre affectueuse, quoi de plus ? Il la regarde de ses yeux bleus avant d'hocher la tête positivement. Il vient lui caresser le sommet du crâne, sortant du bâtiment après son achat. Il peut être heureux et satisfait, vraiment très heureux même._

_Pendant qu'il s'éloigne, il remarque néanmoins qu'il est suivi par le Crikzik. Il voulait vraiment les accompagner ? Ah … ça voulait donc dire une nouvelle bouche à nourrir, rien que ça. Il n'était pas gâté, loin de là visiblement._


	16. Chapitre 16 : La petite troupe

**Chapitre 16 : La petite troupe**

« Melo ! Melo meloetta ! »

_Elle est plus que joyeuse et cela a une raison bien particulière. Il y a un nouveau compagnon pour l'adolescent. Le Crikzik a continué de les suivre pendant toute la journée et alors, l'adolescent fut bien obligé de le nourrir._

_Mais ça fait plus de personnes et ainsi plus d'animation. Comme ils sont déjà le lendemain, elle a remarqué que le Crikzik fut très calme durant toute la soirée ! Mais pas uniquement ça ! Très loin même ! Maintenant, ils sont tous les trois installés contre un mur d'un grand magasin, l'adolescent jouant de l'ocarina._

_En même temps, la voix mélodieuse de Meloetta accompagne la musique de l'adolescent tandis que … le Crikzik émet un bruit ressemblant au xylophone. Pourtant, ça colle très bien à l'ocarina puisque le xylophone joué est fait de façon lente et douce, comme le son émanant de l'ocarina Oui, le Crikzik fait un très bon travail._

« Tiens ? Ils ont maintenant un Crikzik avec eux ? »

_Il écoute les paroles des gens pendant qu'il joue de la musique. Bien que nul ne connaisse son nom, il devient peu à peu célèbre. Enfin, célèbre est un bien grand mot. Les gens commencent à savoir qui il est. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas bien important mais qu'importe._

« Meloetta melo melo ! »

_Il la regarde chanter et danser un petit peu. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'elle se mette à danser en même temps. Enfin, ce ne sont que quelques pas mais elle semble plus joyeuse qu'au départ. Maintenant, l'argent commence à tomber dans la gamelle alors qu'il entame un autre chant. Il est temps d'accélérer le tout._

_La musique se retrouve tout de suite plus vive alors que Meloetta s'arrête de chanter. Elle se tourne vers lui, un peu étonnée avant d'émettre un grand rire. Même si ça reste uniquement sur quelques mètres, elle se met à danser un peu plus follement à son tour._

_Et quand le Crikzik commence à faire de même, quelques petits applaudissements se font entendre alors qu'il termine de jouer quelques minutes plus tard. Arrêtant de jouer, il baisse alors la tête, fermant ses yeux saphir._

« C'est plutôt pas mal du tout ! Ils sont doués non ? »

« Très doués tu veux dire ! Je m'attendais quand même pas à ça ! Surtout avec le petit Crikzik ! Il va très bien avec le reste de l'ocarina ! »

« Et cette pokémon … Meloetta, je crois ? Elle a aussi une belle voix. Je me sens plus qu'apaisé quand je l'entends. »

_Les commentaires fusent autour d'eux mais il reste imperméable à cela. Il ne fait qu'hocher la tête pour les remercier de cet argent. Vraiment, la quantité devient plus importante car les pièces sont meilleures. Enfin, elles valent plus que celles d'avant._

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo meloetta loetta ! »

_Elle tournoie autour de lui alors qu'il rappelle le Crikzik dans la pokéball. Oui … il a préféré le faire rentrer dans l'unique pokéball qu'il a achetée. Par contre, Meloetta, il préfère la laisser « libre ». Elle n'est pas réellement attachée à lui. Du moins, ils n'ont …_

« MELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

_Elle lui prend subitement la main avant de le tirer avec elle. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore comme idée en tête ? Il ne peut que la suivre bien qu'il reste songeur. Où est-ce qu'elle veut l'emmener ? Il espère que ce n'est pas une bêtise de sa part et …_

« Melo ! Meloetta … Melo ! »

_Un magasin ? Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un magasin de vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse ici ? Il se pose la question mais elle l'invite à venir à l'intérieur. Il veut qu'il fasse quoi dans cet endroit ? Il se pose la question._

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que … Oh ! Vous êtes le jeune musicien des rues ? »

_Une vendeuse qui doit avoir à peine la vingtaine d'années s'approche de l'adolescent, lui faisant un grand sourire avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Tiens donc, vous vous êtes décidé à changer de vêtements ? C'est une bonne chose, très bonne chose. Vous serez bien plus présentable. Quel est votre nom ? »

Il ne répond pas, Meloetta montrant ses lèvres de la main à la vendeuse. Celle-ci semble rapidement comprendre, bredouillant :

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez muet. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Alors, les vêtements pour adolescent. Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez ce qui se fait de mieux dans la mode actuelle. Vous préfériez surement des habits plus confortables. »

_Des habits plus … AH ! Il comprend maintenant où voulait en venir Meloetta ! Elle veut qu'il soit plus présentable ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas du tout même … normalement non ? N'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors, alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cela ? »

_Elle lui présenta un pantalon en toile noire. Il ne semblait pas bien épais et donc, pour le protéger du froid, ça ne serait pas cela mais … comme ils sont encore en automne, ça peut passer. C'est plutôt … bien._

« Pour accompagner le pantalon, je proposerai bien cela. »

_Elle désigne un t-shirt de couleur rouge, classique, avec une note de musique noire dessinée dessus. Il approuve vraiment cette idée. Elle lui montre aussi un pull avec une partition dessinée dessus. On trouve vraiment de tout dans cet endroit non ?_

« Si vous voulez aller les essayer, allez dans une cabine. Nous verrons si cela vous convient. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que Meloetta fait tout cela ? Elle s'avance vers lui, prête à rentrer dans la cabine mais la vendeuse l'arrête, disant :_

« Votre dresseur est en train de s'habiller. »

_Oups ! Elle a quelques rougeurs aux joues, détournant le regard. Elle a parfaitement compris le message. A l'intérieur de la cabine, l'adolescent réfléchit à cela. Si Meloetta fait ça … c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle cherche à le changer complètement ? A lui offrir une nouvelle vie ? Il se regarde dans le miroir disponible dans la cabine. Pourquoi ? Faire tout ça ? Pour lui ? Il sort de la cabine, Meloetta poussant des petits cris de joie._

« Oh, cette tenue vous convient plus que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

_Vouloir faire ? Elle veut savoir s'il prend le tout ou non ? En regardant les yeux brillants d'admiration de Meloetta, la question ne se pose même pas._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Trop bien pour lui

**Chapitre 17 : Trop bien pour lui**

« Melo melo ! »

_Elle est fière de lui alors qu'il est maintenant avec ses nouveaux habits. Vraiment ? Même s'il n'a pris que les habits là, la vendeuse lui a dit qu'elle allait jeter ses haillons. Comme elle le désirait bien que … dans le fond, il se sentait un peu triste._

_Les habits, ça faisait peut-être deux ou trois ans qu'il portait les mêmes. Bien entendu, ils avaient été trop courts au bout d'un moment mais … c'était chargé de souvenirs. Enfin, peut-être pas des meilleurs souvenirs non plus._

« Meloetta ? Melo … meloetta ! »

_Elle lui demande s'il est triste mais il fait un hochement de tête négatif. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'est pas triste. Il est content, très content même. Elle veut l'aider, elle veut vraiment l'aider. Elle se montre affectueuse pour une pokémon, vraiment très affectueuse même._

_Mais … lui, depuis le moment où il l'a protégée de cette personne qui voulait la rendre célèbre, il n'a jamais réellement montré de signe d'affection, loin de là même. Il est resté toujours stoïque et calme. Il n'est pas fait pour elle._

« Melo ? Meloetta ? »

_Maintenant, elle s'approche vraiment de lui, posant son front contre le sien. Il peut voir ses yeux près des siens. Elle est si proche, elle est inquiète. Il le sait parfaitement … il le voit dans son regard. Mais il détourne le sien, la repoussant doucement._

« Melo … » _murmure-t-elle, attristée à son tour._

_Ce n'est pas comme si elle était capable de lire dans ses pensées de toute façon. Il hausse les épaules, regardant la petite créature avec lenteur. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Quand il la voit, aussi chétive et fragile, il aimerait la garder mais non, il n'a pas le droit._

« MELO ! MELOETTA MELO ! »

_Elle crie subitement alors qu'ils sont au beau milieu de la rue, lui-même marchant sans réelle conviction, cherchant à quitter cet endroit pour aller dormir à la belle étoile. Mais elle, elle en a décidé autrement, se jetant contre lui._

_Elle est en train de faire une scène là. Elle est en train de faire une scène. Elle se rend carrément ridicule. Elle ferait mieux d'arrêter plutôt que de traîner trop longtemps contre lui. Mais non, elle reste logée contre lui, frottant son visage contre son torse._

« Meloetta melo melo meloetta loetta. »

_Elle n'est quand même pas capable de lire dans les pensées, non ? Elle est peut-être une pokémon psychique ? Comme il ne veut pas la voir se battre et qu'il n'a jamais même eut cette idée en tête, il ne sait rien de ses pouvoirs. Ah … bon … qu'elle arrête de sangloter ou presque. Il caresse sa chevelure émeraude, cherchant à la réconforter._

« Il semble aimer sa pokémon. Regarde comme elle s'est calmée aussitôt. »

_Et voilà, les gens sont encore en train de les regarder tous les deux. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, un son se préparant à sortir mais rien ne vient néanmoins. Il soulève la petite Meloetta, la mettant sur ses épaules avant de désigner du doigt un magasin pour acheter un peu de nourriture. Pour la peine, aujourd'hui, ils vont acheter ce qui plait à la pokémon._

« Melo ? Meloetta ! »

_Elle ne veut pas manger s'il n'est pas content ! Mais il lui fait un petit sourire, caressant sa chevelure verte pour bien la rassurer. Mais cela ne semble pas convenir à la pokémon qui quitte son épaule, le regardant avec un peu de colère._

« Melo … etta. Melo ! Melo meloetta melo ! »

_De la pitié ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut inspirer ou il veut qu'elle croie. Enfin, pas du tout même. Mais elle se met quand même en colère. Il a l'impression d'avoir affaire à une femme butée. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour mériter cela, loin de là même. C'est étrange, vraiment étrange mais bon … Il ne peut rien y faire._

_Dans ce genre de cas, il vaut mieux laisser couler et attendre qu'elle se calme non ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec les femmes ? Et les pokémons ? Devant le regard courroucé de Meloetta, il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ça va s'arranger. Lui qui veut s'éloigner de Meloetta, il doit faire comment pour la calmer ?_

_Il tend ses bras avec lenteur, la petite créature s'arrêtant dans sa colère avant de rester stoïque pendant quelques secondes. Puis, comme au ralenti, elle s'approche, tendant ses petites mains avant de se loger contre lui. Bon maintenant ? Il doit faire quoi ? Caresser le dos de la créature pour la soulager et la calmer._

_Elle est unique en son genre, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il trouve. Enfin, elle lui donne cette impression de ne pas exister en deux fois. C'est vrai … comment est-ce qu'il a pu tomber sur une telle pokémon ? Lui qui n'en a jamais eu auparavant._

_C'est dur … vraiment dur. Il ne se sent plus motivé à aller manger maintenant. Même s'i a un peu faim, il va plutôt recommencer à jouer de la musique. Il vient s'asseoir sur un banc, prenant son ocarina alors qu'il ne sortait pas le Crikzik de sa pokéball._

_Non, pour cette fois, il allait jouer sans raison apparente. Il commence à jouer de l'ocarina mais les yeux de Meloetta deviennent roses et il le voit pour la première fois. Elle peut utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques pour soulever la gamelle et la déposer devant eux. Elle veut quand même faire ça ? Enfin … comme elle désire._

_Mais elle est assise sur ses genoux et elle le force à passer ses bras autour d'elle. Mais s'il fait ça, il ne peut pas jouer de l'ocarina. Sauf s'il se penche en avant pour ramener son visage à la hauteur de la petite créature. D'ailleurs, celle-ci en profite pour l'embrasser sur la joue alors qu'elle place ses mains sur les siennes, recommençant à chantonner gaiement. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas obligé de jouer de l'ocarina ? Mais pourtant, il va le faire, juste pour plaire à Meloetta et lui faire retrouver le sourire._

_Il retrouve rapidement son public et la voix de Meloetta a quelque chose de différent par rapport aux dernières fois. Elle semble vraiment plus tendre et chaleureuse, comme si elle veut que ça l'atteigne en plein cœur._

_Il s'arrête de jouer de l'ocarina mais la pokémon continue son chant, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Elle ne chante pas pour le public autour d'elle, pas du tout. Elle chante pour quelqu'un tout spécialement. En fait, elle bouge sur les jambes de l'adolescent, se retournant pour pouvoir son visage. Elle continue de chantonner avec affection alors qu'il regarde la gamelle au sol. Même dans cet endroit, l'argent coule à flot. Déjà les vêtements sont remboursés. Elle est un vrai petit miracle dans sa vie._


	18. Chapitre 18 : La récompenser

**Chapitre 18 : La récompenser**

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_La journée se passa tranquillement mais dès le lendemain matin, il eut le droit à une « mauvaise » surprise. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé correctement, Meloetta était là. Sauf qu'elle tenait plusieurs livres à la main. Qu'est-ce que … pendant qu'il dormait ? _

« MEEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOO ! »

_Elle avait une voix toute douce et mielleuse. Et il s'en méfiait ! Surtout au sujet des livres ! Elle avait pris un peu d'argent mais pas tant que ça. Et les livres ? AH ! Comme il arrivait à lire à peu près correctement sans que ça soit spécialement superbe, il pouvait comprendre maintenant. C'était des livres avec des questions et réponses. En clair, il y avait aussi des livres avec des exercices et leurs corrigés._

« Melo melo melo ! Mememe ! »

_Elle était plus que motivée, vraiment plus que motivée même. Ah … Elle se mettait en quatre juste pour lui. Et … il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas du tout même. Il tendit sa main alors qu'elle allait déposer un livre dessus mais il vient prendre son bras._

« Hihihi ! Melo ! »

_Elle pousse un petit rire amusé avant de se laisser faire par l'adolescent, celui-ci la câlinant comme il le ferait à une poupée de cire. Il n'avait pas très faim le matin, la force de l'habitude donc il allait voir ce qu'elle avait ramené. Etrangement, il préférait s'entraîner sur les mathématiques plutôt que l'écriture et la lecture. Néanmoins, comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire était quand même une bonne chose._

« Meloetta ? » _demande-t-elle pour savoir s'ils commencent par les chiffres. Il hoche la tête positivement, faisant sortir le Crikzik pour qu'il prenne l'air de bon matin. Le pokémon fit un petit bruit de xylophone pour le remercier avant de s'éloigner un peu pour se promener en attendant. Car oui, eux deux allaient être occupés._

_Alors, aujourd'hui, il allait apprendre les soustractions ? Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus, loin de là. Mais il allait s'entraîner un peu plus longtemps dessus. A côté, il réfléchirait à quoi … offrir à Meloetta. Mais bon, ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là. Il a bien une petite idée mais c'est un peu saugrenu en soi._

« Meloetta ? »

_Elle lui demande si ça va, elle ne veut pas que ça recommence comme hier. Mais il lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est la seule manière qu'il a de pouvoir convaincre la petite créature qu'il va bien._

_Qu'ils se mettent à travailler puis aujourd'hui, ça sera une bonne chose. Enfin, cette après-midi, il avait prévu quelque chose puis ensuite, il se renseignerait sur une carte de la ville. C'est compliqué, vraiment très compliqué même. Mais il est content de son idée. Enfin, il sait que ça plaira à Meloetta, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire._

_La journée passe rapidement, très rapidement. Après le matin où il apprend à écrire, l'après-midi se déroule sans aucun souci. Il faut dire qu'il n'a aucun problème à cela, loin de là et puis, il se sent motivé par son idée. Lorsque la fin de journée approche, alors qu'ils se préparent à aller manger un morceau, mais surtout après une généreuse recette en terme d'argent, il prend la main de Meloetta et la soulève à la façon d'une princesse._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle demande ce qui se passe mais il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est de l'emmener là-bas … Là où il pense que ça sera un très bon endroit. Mais avant, peut-être qu'il ferait bien de voir quelque chose ?_

« Melo melo meloetta meloetta. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la porte ainsi si c'est pour l'emmener devant un magasin d'instruments de musique ? Enfin, bien que ça ne la dérange pas, c'est surprenant de la part de l'adolescent. Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Elle le voit qui calcule mentalement la somme qu'il a et la somme nécessaire. Puis soudainement, il en a plus rien à faire._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle lui demande ce qui se passe alors qu'il ne dit rien du tout. Plus de temps à perdre. Ils ont autre chose à faire maintenant ! Il la garde dans la même position jusqu'à l'emmener … hein ? Mais elle connait ce genre d'endroits !_

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo melo ! »

_Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut faire ! Elle est d'accord ! Plus que d'accord même ! Elle a vraiment apprécié ces moments dans la source d'eau chaude ! Elle est d'accord pour y retourner ! Oh que oui ! Plus que d'accord même !_

_L'adolescent donne la monnaie exacte pour une soirée avec ses pokémons tandis qu'il prend aussi de quoi se nettoyer. S'il a de nouveaux habits, autant qu'il soit propre aussi non ? Ayant terminé de payer, il se dirige alors vers la source d'eau chaude. Il a de la chance. Bien qu'il y ait quelques hommes, il y a des endroits où il peut être tranquille. Meloetta a déjà fermé les yeux alors qu'il est complètement nu avec sa serviette. Il a aussi sorti le Crikzik qui mérite bien un petit peu de repos._

_C'est bien grâce à lui aussi qu'il a pu gagner autant d'argent. Ah … l'argent … sans cela, tout serait bien meilleur. Mais malheureusement, il vit dans un monde où l'argent a son importance, plus que tout le reste. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Ce soir, c'est session détente._

« Melooooooooo ! »

_Heureusement que la buée cache la majorité de la zone, impossible de savoir s'il y a un voisin ou non. Mais surtout, qu'il ramène une pokémon féminine … encore qu'il croit que c'est une source d'eau chaude mixte donc que les femmes et les hommes peuvent s'y rendre sans aucun problème. Donc ça ne devrait pas trop déranger, surtout qu'il voit aussi d'autres pokémons qui se promènent. Enfin, tant qu'il ne voit personne d'autre nu et inversement._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un dos lourd

**Chapitre 19 : Un dos lourd**

« Melo … Melo … Meloetta ! »

_Elle est plus que joyeuse et heureuse alors qu'elle a déjà pris un gant de toilette avant de se diriger vers le dos de l'adolescent. Elle s'arrête quelques secondes, l'étudiant plus longuement. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué mais il a le dos assez lourd, très lourd même. Mais dur aussi, très dur._

_Elle est un peu soucieuse, elle doit le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vécu depuis toutes ces années pour avoir un dos aussi dur ? Elle commence à le frotter avec douceur avec le gant de toilette, chantonnant légèrement pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre._

« Crik crik crikzik ! Crikzik ! »

_Sauf que le petite insecte, flottant à la surface commence à jouer du xylophone aussi, passant devant l'adolescent qui émet un faible sourire en le regardant. Il se laisse faire, l'adolescent poussant un petit gémissement de bonheur._

« Melo ? Melo meloetta ? Meloetta ? »

_Elle lui demande si c'est bon et il répond d'un hochement de tête positif. C'est plus que bon même. Ca lui fait du bien. Mais il ne veut pas trop qu'elle se considère comme une servante en faisant ça. Dès qu'il sent que c'est suffisant, il se retourne, venant récupérer la petite créature avant de commencer à lui passer de l'eau dans les cheveux._

_C'est à son tour de la laver. Il s'y applique avec attention, passant sa main maintenant dans les cheveux verts de la petite créature avant de lui mettre du shampooing. Voilà, voilà, voilà. C'est bien, c'est très bien même._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo … Meloetta ! »

_Elle chantonne avec joie alors qu'elle penche la tête de gauche à droite. L'adolescent commence à lui laver les cheveux. Voilà voilà voilà ! C'est une bonne chose. Elle est maintenant toute belle et toute propre._

« Melo ? MELO MELOETTA ! »

_Elle s'écrie avant de quitter les bras de l'adolescent, commençant maintenant à lui shampooiner à son tour les cheveux. Il se laisse faire, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il réfléchit à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis sa rencontre avec Meloetta._

_Sans elle, il ne doit pas se mentir. Tout a changé depuis le jour où il a rencontré cette petite créature. Est-ce que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Il ne le sait pas réellement. Ah … surement une bonne chose. Grâce à elle, il se sent un peu comme une nouvelle personne mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit rester avec lui pour toujours._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle lui pose une question, semblant inquiète tandis qu'il souriait. Pas besoin de s'en faire, petite créature, il va très bien, très très bien. Elle lui laisse arroser ses cheveux avec de l'eau, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour cela._

_Elle a des pouvoirs psychiques, il l'a remarqué que très récemment. C'est donc une pokémon psychique. D'après le peu qu'il sait, il croit comprendre que les pokémons psychiques sont très intelligents et … AH !_

_Il aurait dû s'en douter ! C'est pour ça qu'elle peut l'aider avec ses cours ! Car elle est plus intelligente que les pokémons de base ? Ou alors, même encore plus que ceux habituels ? Enfin, que les autres pokémons psychiques ? C'est la question à se poser. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment non plus ! Là, il faut en profiter !_

_Ah … en profiter. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, loin de là même. C'est difficile à comprendre, très difficile même. Mais il croit qu'il a assez d'argent pour son violon. Il n'en est pas sûr, loin de là mais il croit qu'il y est proche._

« Melo, meloetta, melo melo melo ! »

_Elle a lu dans ses pensées puisqu'elle hoche la tête. Elle aussi pense qu'il a assez d'argent pour son violon mais … il faut aussi avoir un peu d'argent à côté donc ce n'est pas encore maintenant mais après. Peut-être d'ici quelques jours ?_

_Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort comme à son habitude. Il regarde Meloetta, venant la prendre contre son corps avant de fermer les yeux. Ils vont en profiter tous les deux, enfin trois maintenant. Puis dès demain, ils feront autre chose._

_Finalement, après une bonne heure dans les sources d'eau chaude, ils sortirent tous les trois de celles-ci, l'adolescent allant sécher Meloetta et inversement. Puis il s'occupe du Crikzik, celui-ci se laissant faire. Un bon bain, des vêtements propres et maintenant de quoi manger correctement. Ah …_

_Il passe une main sur ses yeux. Si un jour on lui avait dit que ça serait possible, il n'y aurait pas cru. Pas du tout même. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il est un adolescent nouveau grâce à Meloetta et il ne l'oubliera jamais._

« Melo, melo ? »

_Elle lui demande s'ils vont acheter son violon mais il hoche la tête négativement. Pas besoin pour le moment. Ils peuvent attendre quelques jours, qu'il ait quelques économies en plus. Ainsi, pour l'heure, il est temps d'aller manger._

_Et comme c'est une journée spéciale, autant ne pas se priver. Bien entendu, il ne pense pas à aller dans un restaurant, loin de là. Même s'il a largement de quoi le payer, mais … pourquoi pas quelque chose de spécial ? Du genre, les petits vendeurs de nourriture qui parcourent la ville avec leurs chariots ?_

_Généralement, cela coûte plus cher que de la nourriture achetée en magasin mais ce n'est pas aussi exagéré. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Meloetta sur son épaule, le Crikzik dans sa pokéball, la journée va se terminer plus que tranquillement._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un don certain

**Chapitre 20 : Un don certain**

« MELO ! MELO MELO MELOETTA ! »

_Elle tournoie avec joie autour de lui alors qu'ils viennent de terminer leur petite représentation à trois. Il est temps … n'est-ce pas ? Il regarde l'argent accumulé. C'est beaucoup de pièces, énormément de pièces même mais surtout …_

« Crik crik ! Crikzik ! »

_Même le petit insecte comprend ce qui se passe. Ou du moins, fait bien semblant de comprendre. C'est l'heure … c'est le moment. L'adolescent prend une profonde respiration avant de caresser la chevelure de Meloetta puis les antennes de son pokémon insecte. Sans eux, tout cela aurait été purement impossible._

_Mais maintenant, c'est possible. Il va réaliser son rêve. Peut-être qu'avant, ils peuvent aller manger un morceau ? Car oui, comme cela fait plusieurs jours depuis la séance de source d'eau chaude, il a pu largement économiser pour ce qu'il désire._

_C'est donc … ce qu'il veut … oui. Mais après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Il n'aura plus aucun rêve, plus aucun but ? Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Subitement, une frite s'insère dans sa bouche alors qu'il sursaute._

« Melo … Meloetta ! »

_Rien que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Il est plus que surpris maintenant ! Il s'étouffe à moitié, avalant la frite alors que la petite créature rigole avec joie. Ils sont dans un fast-food tous les trois, les deux pokémons ayant leur propre nourriture._

_Un rêve ? Il doit se trouver un rêve. Mais il en a déjà un … grâce à Meloetta. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Il doit se trouver un nouveau but avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Ou alors, il arrête de se compliquer l'existence et il peut continuer ce qu'il fait quotidiennement mais avec ses compagnons ? Mais Meloetta … est trop bien pour lui. Bien spéciale, elle est supérieure à lui sur tous les points._

« MELO ! » _crie la petite pokémon, lui insérant une nouvelle frite dans la bouche. Elle semble comprendre qu'il se fait du souci, non ? Sinon, elle arrêterait de faire ce genre de choses. Il a un petit sourire, récupérant une frite avant de la lui tendre. Peut-être est-ce qu'elle veut y goûter un peu ? Elle semble surprise mais accepte avant de mordiller dessus. C'est chaud non ? Il prend les mains de Meloetta, soufflant dessus ainsi que sur la frite. Elle a un petit rougissement aux joues puis il va faire de même avec une seconde frite, la tendant au Crikzik._

_Même si ce n'est pas bon de donner de la nourriture humaine aux pokémons, rien ne l'en empêche pour autant alors il le fait. Finalement, le repas se termine et ils peuvent alors se rendre dans ce magasin. Il est sûr d'en avoir assez, vraiment assez. Il pénètre à l'intérieur du magasin d'instruments de musique, la vendeuse se dirigeant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle observe brièvement les deux pokémons qui l'accompagnent._

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_Il désigne le violon d'un doigt, la vendeuse penchant la tête sur le côté, un peu étonnée de ne pas l'entendre parler avant de dire :_

« AH ! Mais vous êtes l'adolescent musicien, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle a finalement remarqué qui il est ? Enfin, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose et puis à la base, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle fait un grand sourire, se dirigeant vers le violon qu'il cherche._

« Un violon non-entier sera bien mieux pour vous, non ? Mais vous savez en jouer ? »

_Encore une fois, il hoche la tête mais négativement. Il ne sait pas en jouer et il veut commencer. C'est juste que pour lui, le violon est vraiment un magnifique objet dont il ne pourrait se passer pour la musique._

« Vous ne savez pas en jouer ? Oh … mais vous savez, il n'y a pas d'âge pour … »

_Il prend le violon et l'archet qui l'accompagne, le ramenant sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas … si compliqué que ça normalement. Normalement non … Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il pousse un petit soupir avant de fermer les yeux, commençant à en jouer._

« Mais comment vous … vous mentiez ? »

_Il ne mentait pas. Il ne sait pas jouer du violon. Il n'a jamais eu cet instrument entre les mains. Comme ce fut le cas pour l'ocarina qu'il a depuis des années. C'est juste qu'il sent ses doigts qui glissent le long de l'archet pour le guider sur le violon._

« Melo … melo … meloetta. »

_La pokémon psychique chantonne tendrement, penchant sa tête sur la gauche et la droite alors que le Crikzik émet son petit bruit de xylophone pour accompagner le violon et la petite chanteuse aux cheveux émeraude._

« Magnifique ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

_La vendeuse applaudit fortement alors qu'il rougit un peu. Il ne sait pas trop où se mettre, surtout que la jeune femme semble vraiment ravie de tout cela. Comme si elle avait eu le droit à un spectacle spécialement pour elle._

« Vraiment … vraiment … Vous savez jouer du violon hein ? Petit menteur ! »

« Melo melo ! » répond Meloetta comme pour confirmer les dires de la femme mais non. Il ne sait pas jouer du violon. C'est juste de l'instinct.

« Vraiment ? A voir votre tête, vous ne mentez pas mais quand même … bref ! Je pense que vous allez le prendre ? Appelez-moi quand vous aurez un concert et que vous serez célèbre, je suis votre première fan maintenant ! »

_Elle est gentille cette vendeuse. Un peu excitée mais elle doit avoir à peine deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Et puis, parler de fan, de concert, de célébrité, c'est gênant. Pourtant, la jeune femme lui sourit, prenant ses mains avant de dire :_

« Voilà mon numéro et mon prénom. Je me nomme Faldéla. Heureuse de te connaître. »

_Son nom ? Son numéro de téléphone ? Mais il n'a même pas ça ! Enfin … là … Et puis bon, c'est vraiment gênant, très gênant même. Il baisse la tête, sortant aussitôt son argent avant de tendre la monnaie nécessaire pour le violon. Plus vite il partait, mieux ça serait ! Il n'a même plus envie de regarder la jeune femme, de peur de paraître plus stupide encore que maintenant. Non, c'en est vraiment assez là._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Plus de distance

**Troisième son : Déchirement**

**Chapitre 21 : Plus de distance**

« Melo, melo, meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Maintenant qu'il a eu son instrument, dire qu'elle est joyeuse est un faible mot. C'est tout le contraire, bien loin ! Elle est juste folle de joie ! Mais bon, difficile de contrôler ses émotions alors qu'elle remarque que l'adolescent joue du violon sans aucune difficulté. Elle en reste toujours aussi étonnée. Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Crikzik ! Crikzik ! Zik zik ! »

_Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez l'adolescent ? Elle se tourne vers ce dernier, penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai. Il a l'air un peu bizarre, pas comme d'habitude. Il ne va pas encore recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'approche de lui mais il la considère comme inexistante. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« MELO ! MELOETTA ! MELO MELO ! »

_Il doit commencer à l'ignorer. Ca sera pour le mieux. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus aucun but ou rôle dans la vie, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il mette un terme à tout cela. Oui, il vaut mieux pour lui de ne plus se sentir proche de Meloetta._

« Melo ! Melo meloetta ! »

_Elle tournoie autour de lui mais il ferme les yeux. Il ne doit pas penser à elle, c'est mieux. Il doit faire le vide dans son esprit. Enfin, il doit faire le vide et ne plus la considérer comme présente. Sauf qu'elle n'hésite pas à se jeter sur ses genoux pour le faire réagir._

« Meloetta ! MELOETTA ! MELO MELOETTA ! »

_Elle continue de sauter sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Finalement, ses yeux bleus sont aussi ouverts alors qu'il les pose sur la demoiselle pokémon sur ses genoux. Avec lenteur, sans lui faire de mal, il la soulève pour la déposer sur le côté._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle est un peu irrité et énervée par l'adolescent mais celui-ci ne semble pas en tenir compte. Il faut qu'elle considère qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il a son violon. Elle l'a rendu assez heureux et donc, il vaut mieux qu'elle aille voir ailleurs._

« Me… lo … etta ! MELOOOOOOOO ! »

_Devant l'absence complète de réaction de la part de l'adolescent, elle commence à le gifler assez salement alors que l'adolescent hausse les épaules, la voyant disparaître et partir. C'est pour le mieux. Elle ne lui appartient pas._

« Crikzik ? Crik crik ? » _demande le petit insecte rouge en s'approchant de son dresseur. Celui-ci pousse un léger soupir sans accompagnement de parole._

_Les minutes passent mais il ne regarde même pas si elle revient ou non. Il aimerait que ça soit le second point. Au moins, il ne se sentirait pas plus mal que maintenant. Mais … il ne doit pas se faire d'illusions, pas du tout même._

_Ah … Meloetta. Ca va être dur sans elle mais maintenant, il n'est plus seul. Il a aussi un pokémon pour l'accompagner donc ça va bien mieux se passer dorénavant. Oui, il doit voir ça comme ça. Assis sur un banc, il a rappelé son Crikzik pour ne pas être ennuyé._

_Ah … L'ennui. C'est une farce quand il pense à ça. Une belle grosse farce. Avec Meloetta, jamais il ne peut s'ennuyer. JAMAIS. Alors bon … il vaut mieux qu'il abandonne cette idée et qu'il s'apprête à ne plus jamais la revoir._

_Maintenant, ça fait trois bonnes heures mais il n'a pas faim. Pourtant, c'est l'heure de manger. Mais il n'a pas du tout faim. Pas du tout même. Ah … pas du tout. Il pousse un profond soupir, une nouvelle fois. Il a peut-être été trop méchant avec elle ?_

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo … »

_Elle se présente à lui avec des fleurs. Des fleurs ? Pour quoi faire ? Enfin, ce sont de belles fleurs mais Meloetta semble vraiment triste, très triste même. Ohla, c'est pas à elle de se faire pardonner ! Pas du tout même ! HEY HEY HEY ! Ca ne lui plait pas du tout qu'elle fasse ça ! Pas du tout même ! HEY ! Ce n'est pas plaisant !_

« Melo … etta. »

_NON ET NON NON ! NON ! Il prend soudainement Meloetta contre lui, la tirant vers sa personne pour la serrer avec force. Elle pousse un petit cri surpris mais il la presse contre son cœur. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal mais il est hors de question qu'elle s'en veuille par sa faute ! Il est le seul fautif dans cette histoire !_

« Meloetta ? Melo melo … meloetta ? »

_Elle demande si ça va mais non, ça ne va pas ! Elle ne doit pas se sentir fautive ! Pas du tout même ! Il adore la petite créature ! Elle en a tant fait pour lui ! Mais il veut la laisser seule ! Il ne veut pas qu'elle reste avec lui !_

« Melo, melo melo meloetta. »

_Elle murmure encore son petit nom alors qu'il baisse la tête, posant son visage contre la chevelure de la petite créature. Il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre et inversement mais … il est juste un mendiant, rien de plus. Alors, il ne peut pas remplacer ce qu'il est._

_Il est un mendiant, un simple mendiant. Un être des rues. Et Meloetta est une créature unique et spéciale, qui mérite bien mieux comme compagnon que lui. C'est tout … mais il ne peut que la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui._

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! »

_Elle tente de lui dire que ce n'est pas bien grave et qu'il ne faut pas être triste mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher maintenant. Il la garde contre lui, la serrant comme une poupée de chiffon sans pour autant chercher à lui faire mal._

_Il a un peu peur … maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle ? Est-ce qu'il aurait alors perdu toute motivation ? Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il doit faire, ce qu'il est exactement. Il est perturbé, vraiment perturbé._

_Il devrait prendre son calme et réfléchir à tout cela. Chercher un nouveau but comme ça, Meloetta pouvait rester avec lui mais maintenant ? Quoi faire exactement ? Non, il doit tenter de rester indifférent à Meloetta ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Il est plus que perturbé ! Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou pas faire !_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises intentions

**Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises intentions**

« Meloetta. Melo … Meloetta ! »

_Elle ne se prive pas pour venir l'enlacer au cou malgré son petit corps. Elle lui dépose un petit baiser sur la joue avant de venir s'asseoir sur son épaule gauche. Elle était plutôt heureuse par rapport à ces derniers jours._

_Il faut dire qu'il a décidé d'accepter qu'elle reste avec lui, malgré tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il a décidé d'accepter l'aide de la petite créature, même s'il n'est qu'un mendiant de pacotille._

« Vous êtes cet adolescent avec la Meloetta ? »

_Il n'a même pas pu s'installer pour commencer à jouer du violon que déjà, il se fait haranguer par des personnes. C'est vraiment perturbant. Mais Meloetta reste sur son épaule, faisant un petit geste pour saluer les personnes._

« C'est bien lui ! Vous êtes bien l'adolescent qui joue du violon ! »

_Oui et ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Il va vraiment finir par croire qu'il ne peut plus se déplacer librement comme auparavant. C'est un peu effrayant mais … il se doit de supporter ça. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de devenir célèbre. Il a peur que ça le change complètement, vraiment complètement._

_Enfin, malgré tout ce qui se passe, il se doit de supporter ça. Juste pour Meloetta, rien de plus. Rien de plus … C'est aussi simple que ça. Ah ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ? Surtout qu'ils sont en train de l'entourer._

« Vous allez jouer du violon maintenant ? »

_Pourquoi pas ? Il hausse les épaules avant de sortir l'instrument de son étui. Il met sa petite gamelle au sol après s'être assis sur un banc. Il n'a plus envie de s'asseoir directement sur le sol. Il ne veut pas … salir ses habits. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

« Melo me me melo … »

_La petite créature aux cheveux verts commence à chantonner doucement et affectueusement alors qu'il sort son Crikzik pour les accompagner. Oui … de la musique, c'est comme ça qu'il doit jouer. C'est comme ça qu'il doit en jouer._

« C'est donc bien une Meloetta hein ? »

« C'est bizarre que personne ne l'ait remarquée. Pourtant, ça veut tout dire. On fait quoi exactement ? » _murmure une voix masculine à le première qui avait pris la parole en s'éloignant de l'attroupement._

« On va réfléchir, une Meloetta, ça se vend plus que bien. Je suis sûr qu'un type dans le milieu de la musique voudra d'elle à très haut prix. Ils sont toujours prêts à ça pour pouvoir bénéficier de ses pouvoirs. »

« Et tu veux pas en profiter toi ? T'étais pas un ancien rockeur ? »

« Plus rien à foutre de ces personnes incapables de comprendre ma musique. Je préfère capturer et vendre cette Meloetta plutôt que de jouer pour ces imbéciles ! »

_L'homme s'exclame avec énervement, devant avoir une trentaine d'années alors que ses deux compères, dont un qui n'a pas pris la parole, doivent à peine avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Ils regardent une dernière fois la Meloetta en train de chantonner._

« Tsss …comment est-ce qu'un gamin des rues peut avoir réussi à capturer Meloetta ? »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a pas capturée ? Si c'est le cas, on pourra prendre des pokéballs non ? »

« On verra ! Faut qu'on se prépare ! Un mendiant comme ça, ça ne reste jamais trop longtemps dans une seule et même ville ! »

_Il a parfaitement raison ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils se préparent pour le gamin lorsqu'il sortira de la ville. Et à ce moment précis … ils lui tomberont dessus ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Aussi simple et efficace ! Hahaha ! Quelle bonne idée !_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_La petite créature s'incline respectueusement devant le public de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci fait de même en hochant la tête. Il remercie ces personnes qui donnent leur argent pour qu'il puisse vivre une nouvelle journée._

_Oui … une nouvelle journée. Une journée qui vient de se terminer ou presque. Il est temps pour lui d'aller manger un morceau avec Meloetta. Ensuite, tous les trois, avec le Crikzik, ils iront hors de la ville pour trouver un endroit où dormir._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle lui demande s'il est heureux et il répond d'un hochement de tête positif. Il l'est, il commence à faire une croix sur l'idée de l'abandonner. Il veut juste qu'elle reste avec lui-même s'il ne la mérite pas. C'est mieux que de chercher à la repousser. Mais il ne se montrera pas aussi affectueux qu'avant. Comme ça, elle aura toujours le choix de partir lorsqu'elle le désire. Il ne doit pas s'attacher à elle._

« Melo. » _dit-elle tout simplement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_C'est difficile de rester de marbre devant l'affection de la petite créature, très dur même. Mais il doit rester imperméable à tout cela sans la repousser. Il la prend, la mettant correctement sur son épaule avant de désigner un magasin._

« Meloetta ? MELO ! »

_Ils vont manger ? Elle est d'accord ! Elle a un peu faim maintenant ! Ensuite, ils quitteront la ville pour aller dormir à la belle étoile, comme d'habitude. Une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle musique, un nouveau jour. C'est sa vie de vagabond._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le vent tourne

**Chapitre 23 : Le vent tourne**

« Melo ! » _s'écrit la petite créature avant d'enfoncer un morceau de pain dans la bouche de l'adolescent, rigolant après le geste._

_Elle s'amuse à lui donner de la nourriture pour qu'il puisse la manger, chose qu'il fait sans que cela ne le dérange réellement, loin de là. Il regarde juste Meloetta, avant d'avaler son sandwich. Oui, il peut se permettre cela. Bien entendu, il garde toujours un peu d'économie de ce qu'il a gagné aujourd'hui._

_Question de prudence et de sécurité, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera malade et ne pourra pas jouer du violon. Ou alors Meloetta et le petit Crikzik. Question de prudence. Il préfère rester prudent, oui, oui !_

« Melo ! Meloetta ! Melo melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle continue de chantonner gaiement alors qu'ils ont finalement quitté la ville. Normalement, dans les environs, il y a un endroit où ils pourront se reposer. Enfin, encore au beau milieu des bois mais ça ne le dérange pas et ça ne dérange pas la petite créature à la chevelure verte … ni même un insecte bien entendu !_

_Les minutes s'écoulent et il prépare à nouveau à manger, un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au lit. Avec le feu qu'il a pu créer grâce aux allumettes, chose bien plus simple qu'en frottant deux bouts de bois comme auparavant.  
><em>

« Hey, hey, hey, tu sais que les feux de bois, c'est dangereux ? Ca peut très vite se propager ? » _dit une voix railleuse._

_Il se redresse aussitôt, remarquant trois hommes qu'il ne connait pas. Néanmoins, en vue de leurs allures et des pokémons qu'ils ont sortis, il n'y pas beaucoup d'idées à se faire. Un Persian, un Medhyena et un Cacnea.  
><em>

« Si tu nous donnes tranquillement cette Meloetta, on ne te fera pas de mal. » _répond l'homme qui est plus âgé que les deux autres._

_Comme s'il allait laisser faire ça. Il fronce les sourcils pour bien montrer qu'il n'en sera rien. Qu'ils se rentrent ça dans le crâne. Il est hors de question qu'il donne Meloetta de la sorte._

« Donc tu vas te rebeller ? C'est bien ce que nous pensions. Et tu crois que tu vas te défendre comment hein ? HAHAHA ! »

_Pour toute réponse, le Crikzik pousse un cri strident, chacun étant obligé de se mettre les mains ou les pattes sur les oreilles. Il est là pour se battre visiblement. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux verts est anxieux._

« Vraiment ? Il cherche quoi ? La bagarre ? Vas-y Persian ! »

_Sans aucune hésitation, le félin saute sur l'insecte, celui-ci restant sur place comme pour patienter pendant quelques secondes. Mais patienter pour quelle raison ? Tous le surent quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le Crikzik frappa violemment le Persian, l'envoyant à quelques mètres en arrière, le faisant s'écrouler au sol._

« Bordel ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Il sait cette attaque ?! »

_Depuis quand le Crikzik savait se … hein ? Ah non non ! Hors de question ! Le Crikzik est déjà dans un sale état, haletant et fatigué. Car pour faire une telle attaque, il faut se prendre des dégâts. Et donc … HEIN ?! Le Persian se relève sans difficultés !_

« HAHAHA ! Quelle blague ! C'est une blague hein ? Ce pokémon est ridicule ! »

« MELOETTA ! » _hurle la créature dans les bras de l'adolescent, quittant ces derniers. Si même le Crikzik veut se battre, elle ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle n'est pas partisane des combats, ce n'est pas du tout son genre mais elle n'hésitera pas !_

« Euh, ça, c'était pas prévu. »_ dit le dresseur du Medhyena. _« On fait quoi ? On va peut-être pas la blesser non plus hein ? »

« Ca fait rien ! On ira la soigner ensuite ! VOUS EN FAITES PAS ! »

« Melo … » _murmure la pokémon, irritée et énervée alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. On ne va pas blesser son adolescent ! Et pareil pour le Crikzik ! SINON … Elle s'emporte ! Elle va juste les projeter contre des arbres et leur faire peur puis ensuite …_

_Elle s'arrête même dans son geste, tournant son visage vers l'adolescent, comme tous ceux qui sont présents. Le son du violon se fait entendre, l'adolescent ayant fermé les yeux. La musique jouée semble mettre mal à l'aise les trois hommes._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en joue maintenant lui ? »

« Il sait peut-être qu'il va perdre son gagne-pain ? »

_L'adolescent rouvre ses yeux, ses pupilles saphir fixant avec colère les trois hommes. Gagne-pain ? Il ne veut pas la considérer comme ça ! Il en est hors de question ! La musique s'accélère, prenant un rythme effréné alors que Meloetta cherche à ouvrir la bouche pour chanter mais il l'arrête d'un mouvement encore plus vif._

_Cette musique a quelque chose de diabolique. L'adolescent continue de fixer les trois hommes, le son issu du violon ressemblant à celui que l'on utilise lorsqu'on déclare un assaut sur son adversaire. Son adversaire ? Un assaut ?_

« HEY ! LE SOL COMMENCE A TREMBLER ! »

« C'est pas normal ! Il vaut mieux se tirer de là ! »

« Partez maintenant mais vous n'auriez rien de l'argent récupéré pour la vente de Meloetta ! Ce ne sont pas quelques petits tremblements qui vont me faire peur ! »

_Les deux hommes moins âgés que le troisième s'arrêtent dans leurs mouvements. Pourtant, des bruits de pas autour d'eux résonnent dans la forêt. Tout autour d'eux, des pas accompagnent de nombreux cris.  
><em>

« Melo ? »

_Elle est maintenant en train de regarder l'adolescent aux cheveux vers. Sa musique … c'est bien elle qui déclenche ça non ? Déjà … la dernière fois, elle s'en rappelle. Il a déjà utilisé sa musique pour faire une telle chose auparavant._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Un pouvoir effrayant

**Chapitre 24 : Un pouvoir effrayant**

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Elle ne comprend pas. Elle se sent un peu différente. Elle se sent bizarre. Cette musique est comme envoûtante. Elle lui donne envie de se battre … de se battre contre les trois hommes et leurs pokémons. Pourtant, elle peut garder le contrôle de son corps et elle sait que le Crikzik fait pareil. Mais, il fait vraiment ça ?_

« Euh, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rester. Vous n'entendez pas, vous deux ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » _réplique l'homme qui dirige les deux autres._ « J'entends parfaitement et je sais pas ce que c'est ! On la capture tout de suite et … »

« FEROSINGE ! FERO FERO ! »

_Une boule de poils crémeux vint frapper l'homme en plein visage, le faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'un Férosinge se présente en face d'eux. Les deux autres hommes vont l'aider à se relever alors qu'il reprend la parole :_

« BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce macaque ?! PERSIAN ! Bousilles-le ! »

« Persian … Persian ! »

_Le chat refuse d'attaquer, reculant un peu alors que les trois hommes se demandent ce qui se passe. Même les deux autres pokémons n'osent pas bouger ou à peine, si ce n'est que pour reculer. Ils se retournent, remarquant plusieurs Férosinges et divers autres pokémons des bois qui se trouvent autour d'eux. Que cela soient des Pomdepiks, des Cheniselles ou alors d'autres genres de pokémons que des insectes._

« Dites, vous croyez pas que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? »

_Lui ? Les trois hommes sont maintenant apeurés par l'adolescent qui continue de les fixer, les yeux rageurs, le violon toujours dans les mains, l'archet frottant les cordes. Les trois hommes crient en même temps :_

« C'EST LUI ! C'EST LUI QUI LES CONTRÔLE ! »

_Ils poussent d'autres cris avant de s'enfuir, leurs pokémons les suivant à la trace. Puis finalement, l'adolescent ralenti la vitesse de sa musique au violon. L'air autour de lui est maintenant bien plus doux et tendre, les pokémons présents autour de lui commençant à partir les uns après les autres, comme apaisés._

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo … »

_Elle veut savoir si c'est bien lui mais comme elle s'en doute, il ne répondra pas. Elle le regarde avec étonnement alors qu'il stoppe sa musique. Il s'approche du Crikzik, le caressant pour lui dire qu'il le soignera dès que possible._

« Crikzik. Crik crik … » _répond le pokémon avant de se faire rentrer dans sa pokéball._

_Elle cherche à s'approcher de lui mais il met une main en avant. Avec ce qui s'est passé, il préfère ne pas chercher à ce qu'elle vienne vers lui. Pas du tout même. Il commence à faire quelque pas pour s'éloigner mais elle décide de le suivre. Elle le retrouve quelques mètres plus loin, assis contre un arbre, les genoux repliés vers son visage._

« Melo ? Melo melo. »

_Elle lui demande si ça va mais il ne répond pas, comme à son habitude. Il a le regard fuyant, les yeux bleus n'osant pas fixer la petite pokémon à la chevelure verte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Elle ne comprend pas du tout. _

« Meloetta ! MELO MELOETTA ! »

_Elle cherche à le faire réagir mais aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Aucune … Elle approche sa main de lui mais il la fixe de ses yeux saphir et elle la recule à nouveau. Pourquoi un tel regard ? Pourquoi ?_

« Meloetta ? Melo ? Melo Melo ? »

_Elle lui demande maintenant s'il est blessé et il ne répond pas. Alors, elle se doute qu'il doit être blessé ! Aussitôt, ses yeux bleus deviennent roses et elle force l'adolescent à se remettre dans une position correctement assise avant qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir sur lui._

_Elle commence à palper ses bras et ses jambes, puis elle prend son visage à deux mains. Il tente de se montrer imperméable à toute émotion mais c'est dur, vraiment très dur même. Elle est tellement inquiète pour lui, tellement inquiète …_

« Melo, melo. »

_Elle pousse un petit soupir de soulagement avant de rester assise sur lui. Sauf que les mains de l'adolescent commencent à passer sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il semble vérifier si elle aussi elle n'est pas blessée. Mais il fait de telle sorte qu'elle commence à pousser des petits rires car il la chatouille par inadvertance._

« Melo melo melo ! »

_Elle continue de rire alors qu'elle sent maintenant que les doigts sont là pour la chatouiller et non plus pour voir si elle est blessée ou non. Elle se laisse faire tout en tentant de se débattre pour de faux alors qu'elle est contente. Elle croyait que ça n'allait pas, que l'adolescent avait un plus gros problème qu'en apparence._

_Ou alors, elle se trompe ? Les chatouilles se stoppent alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour le regarder pendant de longues secondes. Elle a envie de l'étreindre et de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul mais les yeux de l'adolescent sont ailleurs. Elle a l'impression qu'il se considère comme différent. Est-ce qu'elle devrait faire ça ?_

« Meloetta ? Melo, melo ? »

_Elle cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe par la tête de l'adolescent mais elle n'obtient rien. Quelque chose s'est produit après qu'il ait décidé de jouer du violon, de jouer cet air. Elle le sait, elle l'a parfaitement compris. Elle ressent maintenant un peu de peur en lui._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Pardon

**Chapitre 25 : Pardon**

« Melo ? Meloetta ? »

_La nuit est maintenant tombée alors que l'adolescent, malgré ce qui s'est passé tente de trouver le sommeil. Elle est couchée dans sa petite couverture alors qu'elle voit qu'il a fait de même. Dans cet état émotionnel, et puis, tout simplement parce qu'elle en a envie, elle décide de prendre sa petite couverture et d'aller vite se glisser dans celle de l'adolescent._

« Melo … meloetta. Melo. »

_Elle remarque qu'il ne dort pas encore et que ses yeux bleus la fixent longuement. Il ne va quand même pas la repousser maintenant, non ? Elle voit la main de l'adolescent qui se déplace pour aller se poser sur son dos. Il la soulève pour la ramener jusqu'à son torse et elle sent un petit baiser sur le sommet de son crâne._

_Elle rougit violemment, se laissant faire tout en fermant les yeux. Il est beaucoup plus tendre que ces derniers jours. Elle se laisse particulièrement faire, gardant les yeux fermés en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Dire qu'elle apprécie serait un peu faible. Bien trop faible même pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent actuellement._

_Elle est juste immobile, respirant légèrement pour profiter de ces instants. Tout ira mieux de toute façon. Il n'a pas à s'en faire, ils sont tous les trois ensemble et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé, elle est certaine que ces trois hommes ne reviendront pas demain. Ou n'importe quel autre jour. Elle en est certaine._

« Pardon, Meloetta. »

_Elle ouvre en grand ses yeux bleus. Elle a rêvé ? Son cœur vient d'accélérer subitement alors qu'elle cherche à lever son visage. Elle a peut-être très mal entendu ? En fait, elle se demande si elle a bien entendu par rapport à ça ? Elle regarde l'adolescent qui a fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Elle doit sûrement rêver._

_Mais peut-être que non ? Elle aimerait penser que c'est pourtant le cas. Elle regarde l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Elle aimerait bien que ça soit le cas. Oui … ça serait tellement mieux pour se comprendre. Car des fois, elle a l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle finit par s'endormir, logée dans les bras de l'adolescent._

_Le lendemain matin, elle sent quand même du mouvement et ouvre les yeux. Elle est toujours dans les bras de l'adolescent mais celui-ci marche comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas voulu la déranger pendant qu'elle dormait ?_

« Meloooooo ! Melo melo ! »

_Il fait un petit sourire tendre avant de caresser sa face avec amusement. Elle pose un baiser sur la main avant de s'étirer longuement, collant ensuite ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de l'adolescent. Elle part s'asseoir sur son épaule. Il a l'air d'aller bien mieux. Elle avait peut-être pensé à une bêtise hier ?_

« Meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta ! Melo melo meloetta meloetta ! »

_Elle demande ce qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui mais c'est la même chose que d'habitude. Enfin, elle croit cela car lorsqu'il s'assoit et qu'il sort son violon, il s'immobilise pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux saphir se posent sur son instrument et elle le voit qui tremble._

« Meloetta. Melo melo. »

_Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes. Il doit être rassuré, ça va être quelque chose de vraiment simple, très très simple. Qu'il respire un bon coup, prenne une profonde respiration et ça sera réglé en deux coups de cuillères à pot._

_Elle rigole avant de commencer à chantonner pour l'inviter à l'accompagner. Finalement, la main qui tient l'archet se déplace peu à peu. Et finalement, la musique résonne dans la place. Une belle et tendre musique, délicate comme elle aime l'entendre de la part de l'adolescent. Elle chante à son tour, le Crikzik venant les accompagner alors qu'elle sort en même temps la gamelle pour avoir de l'argent. Un jour, il n'aura plus besoin de faire ça, elle en est certaine._

« C'est donc d'eux que vous parliez ? »

« C'est le cas. Ils commencent à se faire connaître mais nous n'avons vraiment aucune information à leur sujet. »

« Pas de détails sur la famille de cet adolescent ? Il émane une certaine tendresse de la part de sa musique. Les personnes capables de transmettre des émotions dans leurs musiques sont très rares dans ce monde. Et cette Meloetta est vraiment surprenante. »

« La seule chose que nous savons concernant cet enfant est qu'il est de la rue. Il semble être un mendiant. »

« Un mendiant ? Avec de tels habits ? Et un violon ? Au départ, il ne devait pas avoir uniquement un ocarina ? Enfin bref, de toute façon, nous devons attendre. »

« Ecoutons plutôt sa musique, oui. »

_Une bien belle musique de la part de cet adolescent mystérieux. Pourquoi la gâcher au lieu de patienter ? Rien ne leur empêche d'attendre la fin. Mais par contre, leur proposition risque de causer quelques problèmes … mais elle ne peut pas être décemment refusée._

_Finalement, la musique se termine et quelques applaudissements se font entendre. Il fait un petit sourire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ça ne s'est pas si mal déroule que ça. Tant mieux … vraiment tant mieux._

« Pardon, pardon. Pardon, nous avons à parler avec ce jeune homme. »

« Hein ? Hey poussez … QUOI ?! Vous êtes Solomon ?! »

_Solomon ? Il hausse un sourcil alors que maintenant, plusieurs personnes se faufilent parmi la foule pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Encore des voyous de bas étage ? Non, d'après les dires de la personne qui a crié, ils sont connus. Mais connus pour quelle raison ? Il va bientôt le savoir mais déjà, instinctivement, il reprend Meloetta contre lui._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Proposition généreuse

**Chapitre 26 : Proposition généreuse**

« D'après les rumeurs, tu es incapable de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que nous pouvons aller ailleurs ? J'aimerai te parler en privé. »

_En privé ? Est-ce un piège ? Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ça du tout même. Pas du tout … ça ne lui plaît pas ce qui se passe. Mais il ferait mieux d'accepter. De toute façon, si cela est nécessaire, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il range son violon dans son étui, rappelant le Crikzik dans sa pokéball avant de se lever. Il garde bien Meloetta contre lui._

« Nous pouvons y aller ? Tu es d'accord ? »

_Il regarde l'homme. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il s'appelle Solomon, a des yeux verts derrière des lunettes assez épaisses. Il a aussi des cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne et est plutôt grand par rapport à l'adolescent. Il porte aussi des vêtements assez rudimentaires comme un jean noir et un haut de couleur rouge._

« Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant ? Bien entendu, c'est moi qui paye. »

_Tant de gentillesse cache quelque chose. Mais il ne va pas prétendre que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et de toute façon, il a toujours une solution de secours. Il hoche la tête positivement avant d'accompagner l'homme. Les personnes qui sont avec lui ne l'intéressent pas. Il ne cherche même pas à les regarder._

« Installes-toi et choisis ce que tu veux. »

_Est-ce un test pour savoir s'il est capable de lire ? Maintenant, grâce à Meloetta, c'est le cas, il ne sera pas ridiculisé. Il peut même remarquer les prix. Il prendrait exprès ce qui est le plus cher pour énerver cet homme._

« Oh, bon choix, bon choix. »

_Il venait de désigner ce qu'il allait prendre à manger. Mais bon … L'homme en face de lui semble garder un calme olympien. Et cette proposition, elle arrive ?_

« D'abord, nous mangeons, ensuite, nous parlerons affaire, tous les deux. »

« Meloetta ? » _demande la pokémon, inquiète et méfiante._

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment, loin de là. Il faut être patiente, petite Meloetta. »

« Melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi … sauf quand c'est l'adolescent qui le pense. Et là, ce n'est pas le cas donc elle n'aime pas ça. Mais bon, l'adolescent semble soucieux, un peu comme elle. Quelque chose n'est pas plaisant dans cette histoire._

« Alors, alors, alors, est-ce que tu as une idée de … »

« Hihihi. Melo ! »

_La petite créature est sur les genoux de l'adolescent, prenant la fourchette puis un peu de cette escalope à la sauce aux champignons pour la tendre vers la bouche du garçon. Il ouvre la bouche, avalant le morceau d'une traite._

_Puis ensuite, il fait de même de son côté mais un plus petit morceau. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas de la nourriture pokémon et elle semble un peu réticente mais elle accepte et avale avec lenteur. Hum ! C'est chaud ! Mais pour faire bonne impression, elle termine le morceau, toussant un peu alors qu'il sourit. Il sait donc qu'elle ne supporte pas trop la sauce aux champignons. Il lui donnera alors un autre morceau sans la sauce._

« Nous aimerons que tu nous vends ta Meloetta. Une telle voix serait vraiment magnifique dans le domaine de la musique. Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins. Je préfère te dire tout de suite la raison qui nous pousse à te contacter. »

_Il termine son morceau de viande avant de reposer les couverts sur la table. Il aurait aimé avoir très mal entendu mais le fait que la petite créature psychique vienne l'enserrer aussitôt montre parfaitement que c'est bien ce qu'il a entendu._

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant. En face de ce restaurant se trouve un hôtel. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais je pense que cela te permettra d'y voir plus clair. Bien entendu, je peux déjà te donner un prix sur ce chèque. »

_Ce chèque ? Il en avait entendu parler mais rien de plus. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui l'intéresse. Pourtant, il regarde le montant sur le chèque et écarquille les yeux. Avec une telle quantité d'argent, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour le reste de sa vie. Même en comptant en nombre de violons, il pourrait en prendre des dizaines voire plus !_

« MELO ! MELOETTA ! »

_Elle déclare qu'il est hors de question qu'elle quitte l'adolescent mais celui-ci l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Il fixe l'homme … qui semble être dans le domaine de la musique. Et surement quelqu'un d'important._

« La voix de Meloetta sera entendue dans le monde entier. Il ne faut pas rater cette chance. Elle sera célèbre et aimée par tous et toutes. Bien entendu, elle sera aussi plus que protégée et sera en sécurité, toujours gardée par de nombreuses personnes. »

… … … _Protégée ? Il hausse un sourcil alors que Meloetta le regarde attentivement. Elle semble attendre qu'il refuse la proposition mais l'adolescent se lève en hochant la tête positivement. Il tend le chèque tandis que Solomon lui donne un autre morceau de papier._

« Tu en auras besoin pour l'hôtel. J'attendrai une réponse dès demain après-midi. Nous nous retrouverons dans l'hôtel. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et une réponse positive de ta part. »

« MELOETTA ! MELO MELO ! MELOETTA ! »

_Mais l'adolescent l'arrête d'un autre geste de la main, se levant alors qu'il n'a pas terminé son repas. Il récupère le second morceau de papier de la part de Solomon avant de quitter le restaurant. Cet hôtel en face du restaurant … il n'a jamais dormi dans un aussi bel endroit._

« Bonsoir ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

_Il tend le morceau de papier, l'homme à l'accueil écarquillant les yeux avant de dire :_

« Si … si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener dans votre suite. »

_Une suite ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Imperturbable

**Chapitre 27 : Imperturbable**

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Melo ! »

« Crikzik ! Crikzik Crikzik ! »

_Il observe les deux pokémons qui sautent sur l'imposant matelas de la suite dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous les trois. Une magnifique suite, très belle, très luxueuse. L'adolescent regarde par la fenêtre, observant les autres bâtiments d'en haut._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo, »

_Elle se rapproche de lui, se posant sur son épaule. Elle est sûre et certaine qu'il va refuser demain sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il profiterait de cette suite hein ? Rien ne l'empêche de profiter de la suite puis demain de refuser._

« Melo melo melo meloetta ! »

_Elle lui dit qu'elle est exténuée et qu'elle voudrait bien dormir. Il hoche la tête bien qu'il ne bouge pas de la position. Il est songeur, plus que songeur par rapport à ce qui se passe. Elle tourne son visage vers le Crikzik, celui-ci s'est déjà plongé dans le sommeil en quelques secondes. Il doit être aussi très fatigué._

« Meloetta ? Melo melo meloetta melo melo ! »

_Elle lui demande de venir aussi se coucher pour ne pas être trop fatigué le lendemain. Il pousse un petit soupir, venant s'exécuter avant de la soulever. Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue, comme elle le fait d'habitude alors qu'il la garde contre lui puis l'installe correctement sur le lit, à côté du Crikzik. Il remonte le drap sur eux._

« Melo ? Meloetta ? Melo melo ! »

_Elle demande pourquoi il ne vient pas tout de suite. Mais il ne répond pas, regardant tout simplement par la fenêtre. Elle voit que dans sa main gauche, il tient le papier froissé qu'il avait présenté à l'accueil de l'hôtel._

« Melo … »

_Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment est-ce qu'elle le pourrait ? Elle ne peut pas ! Elle ressort du lit, flottant au-dessus du sol avant de se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle va le forcer à lui dire ce qu'il pense. Elle peut lire dans ses pensées ! Elle en est sûre et certaine ! Elle va savoir ce qu'il pense !_

« MELO ! Melo melo melo meloetta ! »

_Il tapote doucement son crâne, comme il le fait d'habitude. C'est devenu commun et banal … tellement commun et banal. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne veut pas de ça ! Elle veut la vérité ! Elle veut savoir ce qu'il pense réellement !_

« Meloetta ?! Melo, meloetta ?! »

_Elle demande s'il va vraiment l'échanger contre de l'argent ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Alors pourquoi avoir encore besoin d'argent ? Elle ne veut pas de ça ! Pas du tout ! Elle … elle apprécie l'adolescent mais elle se demande si c'est le cas chez lui._

_Elle ne veut pas dormir ! Elle ne veut pas dormir ! Elle veut juste qu'il lui dise son choix ! Mais le visage de l'adolescent est un masque froid dénué d'émotion. Pourtant, il retourne auprès du lit avec elle, la déposant dans celui-ci. Ensuite, il retire son pantalon et son haut, restant en caleçon et en T-shirt avant de rentrer dans le lit._

« Meloetta … melo … melo… »

_Elle cherche à deviner, à lire sur son visage mais ça lui est impossible. L'adolescent ne laisse vraiment rien transparaître sur sa face. Rien du tout même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la fait autant souffrir ? Il sait parfaitement que ça ne le lui convient pas._

« Melo ! Melo ! Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle tend ses bras pour qu'il vienne l'attraper. Lui-même ne tend qu'un doigt pour qu'elle vienne l'enserrer de ses petites mains. Elle a envie qu'il dorme avec elle. Enfin, c'est le cas mais elle veut sa chaleur pour être sûre qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises.  
><em>

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ? Il n'y a rien de plaisant, rien du tout. Elle ne trouve pas ça plaisant. Pas du tout même. Ce n'est pas drôle, elle n'aime pas. Elle n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il fait. Pas du tout même. Snif … Elle n'aime pas ça._

« Arrêtes ça, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

_L'adolescent ouvre en grand ses yeux saphir, ouvrant la bouche alors qu'aucun sort n'en sort. Il hoche la tête négativement. Il est fatigué et perturbé, c'est tout. Il ferme les yeux, s'endormant après quelques secondes. Demain est un autre jour. Demain est un jour où il aura pris sa décision, une décision qui influencera définitivement sa vie. Une décision plus qu'importante. Oui … Il en est sûr et certain._

_Le lendemain matin, il a la non-surprise de voir Meloetta dans ses bras, son visage à la hauteur du sien. En la regardant, on dirait vraiment une petite poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser en claquant des doigts. Il glisse un doigt le long de sa joue, souriant faiblement. Il vaut mieux … qu'il prépare ce qu'il faut._

_Il commence à écrire quelques mots sur un bout de papier, se disant qu'il en aurait bien besoin pour plus tard. Oui … C'est pour ça qu'il doit se dépêcher d'en finir. Il range le mot dans son pantalon, entendant un petit murmure._

« Melo ? Meloetta melo … »

_Il voit les yeux bleus de Meloetta qui s'ouvrent alors qu'il se penche sur le lit, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il remarque quelques petites larmes dans les yeux de la créature. Elle … pleure de joie ? Car il est encore là ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait partir comme un voleur en l'abandonnant ? Il en était hors de question. Il ne comptait pas dessus. Il vaut bien mieux que ça. Bien, bien mieux que ça même._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Pendentif

**Chapitre 28 : Pendentif**

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ? »

_Elle trouve cela étrange qu'aujourd'hui, il ne veuille pas travailler. Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée spéciale ? Enfin, spéciale pour quelle raison ? Elle penche la tête sur le côté, regardant l'adolescent alors qu'il l l'emmène dehors._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle lui demande où il l'emmène mais aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment spécial. Il sort même le Crikzik, ayant un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il semble être joyeux, vraiment très joyeux. C'est étrange, de le voir aussi heureux … mais elle apprécie ça._

_Ils les emmènent dans un petit magasin d'accessoires pour pokémon alors qu'il commence à fouiner dans les accessoires, en ressortant une cravate bleue de petite taille ainsi qu'un petit nœud-papillon. Il vient prendre le Crikzik.  
><em>

« Meloetta ? Melo meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle rigole alors qu'elle voit ce que l'adolescent est en train de faire au Crikzik. Celui-ci se retrouve après quelques minutes affublé des deux accessoires, l'adolescent tapant dans ses mains avec satisfaction._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! » _rigole la petite créature aux cheveux verts avant de se faire agripper par l'adolescent.  
><em>

_C'est à son tour de subir un petit changement. Elle le voit qui recommencer à chercher dans les accessoires. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui prendre ? Une rose ? Non. C'est trop banal. Elle le voit chercher dans les barrettes mas rien de bien intéressant visiblement._

« Melo ? Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle signale qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cadeau de la part de l'adolescent. Il suffit juste qu'elle reste avec lui, c'est amplement suffisant pour elle. Un peu déçu de ne rien trouver de particulier pour Meloetta, celle-ci l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien du tout même. Elle en a rien à faire et …_

« MELO ! Meloetta ? »

_Elle voit l'adolescent qui a pris ce qui ressemble à un diadème bleu. Hein ? C'est joli mais … Il la prend contre elle avant de la mettre au niveau de son front. Il la garde contre lui, l'emmenant jusqu'à un miroir pour qu'elle s'observe. C'est vraiment joli. C'est juste un petit diadème très fin mais dont il y a une pierre bleue au beau milieu du front._

_C'est étrange. Cette pierre est étrange. Elle a l'impression qu'elle est plus que spéciale mais elle ne pourrait pas l'expliquer réellement. Elle voit l'adolescent qui s'éloigne pour aller payer le tout, que cela soit pour le Crikzik ou pour elle. Avec les économies, il a largement les moyens. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin de payer à manger hier mais aussi pour dormir la nuit donc c'est une bonne chose._

_Mais visiblement, pour lui, la journée n'est pas terminée. Avec les deux pokémons, l'adolescent se dirige maintenant vers une autre boutique d'accessoires ou presque. C'est plus spécifique, ce sont des accessoires de musique ?_

« Oui ? Que voulez-vous ? Hein ? Ce pendentif ? »

_Ce pendentif ? Elle voit l'adolescent qui se dirige vers l'objet avant de le mettre au niveau de son oreille. Il hoche la tête, signalant par là qu'il compte l'acheter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? A oui, bien entendu, c'est normal. Il a le droit aussi de s'acheter quelque chose._

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'est pas pour lui mais encore pour elle ? Il l'empêche de bouger alors qu'il lui installe le pendentif autour du cou. C'est un autre cadeau ? Mais ça commence à faire beaucoup._

« Meloetta ! Melo melo … »

_Elle signale qu'elle ne veut plus rien recevoir mais l'adolescent l'arrête en venant la serrer tendrement contre lui. Il dépose un petit baiser sur son front, juste au-dessus du diadème alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Comme souvent, elle n'est pas habituée quand l'adolescent réagit de la sorte, surtout à ce point._

« Melo … Meloetta. »

_Il va être l'heure pour lui de prendre sa décision au sujet de ce fichu Solomon. Elle n'a pas envie que cela dure trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se dirige maintenant vers l'hôtel, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur._

_Finalement, ils sont dans l'hôtel, l'homme à l'accueil disant que des personnes l'attendent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il hoche la tête positivement, pénétrant dans le restaurant maintenant, regardant autour de lui._

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Viens donc par-là ! »

_Une voix assez forte se fait entendre alors qu'il remarque Solomon. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, Meloetta ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le remarquer. Intérieurement, elle jubile. Il suffit de voir ce que l'adolescent a fait aujourd'hui pour connaître sa réponse._

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

_Il hoche la tête positivement. Pourquoi pas ? Pendant ce temps, Meloetta ouvre légèrement le pendentif, une petite mélodie se faisant entendre._

« Hum ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

« Melo melo melo meloetta. Melo melo melo meloetta. »

_Elle chantonne doucement au rythme de la mélodie qui a quelque chose d'assez triste. C'est vraiment un beau cadeau, un très beau cadeau même. Elle apprécie grandement le cadeau de l'adolescent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose … d'aussi magnifique._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Un choix difficile

**Chapitre 29 : Un choix difficile**

« Alors ? Tiens, déjà le chèque. »

_Une méthode pour le persuader, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'il renote bien dans son esprit les chiffres du chèque. L'adolescent récupère le morceau de papier, observant le chiffre dessus. C'est le même qu'hier ? Non, il semble encore un peu plus gros.  
><em>

« Il me faudrait une réponse assez rapide, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

_L'adolescent hoche la tête alors qu'il prend Meloetta. Celle-ci pousse un cri de stupeur avant qu'il ne la pousse tendrement vers le producteur._

« MELO ! MELOETTA ! MELO ! »

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il ne va quand même pas la vendre ! Elle ne se serait pas trompée à ce point à son sujet non ? NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! ELLE NE VEUT PAS ! Elle … entend un bruit de déchirement de la part de l'adolescent._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu refuses de me la vendre ? Malgré ma proposition ? »

_Non, il ne comprend rien. Cet homme ne comprend vraiment rien même. Il continue de pousser Meloetta en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus proche du producteur que de lui. Puis finalement, il sort un morceau de papier de sa poche, le tendant à Solomon._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

_Solomon hausse un sourcil en voyant le morceau de papier. L'écriture est faiblarde, un peu tremblante, comme s'il avait eu du mal à s'appliquer mais il le lit à voix haute :_

« Je refuse l'argent. Meloetta n'est pas à moi. Elle est libre de ses choix mais avec moi, je ne peux pas la protéger constamment. J'ai failli la perdre une fois, je ne veux pas une seconde fois par erreur. C'est pourquoi elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous. Je ne veux pas de cet argent car je ne possède pas cette petite pokémon qui en a déjà trop fait pour moi. »

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit comprendre ? L'homme semble étonné, reprenant sans lire :_

« Si je comprends rien, tu ne veux pas être payé pour cette Meloetta ? »

_Il hoche la tête négativement alors que Solomon reprend :_

« Donc, car elle ne t'appartient pas, tu ne veux pas de cet argent. Ou alors, est-ce une question de morale ? Tu es un mendiant, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand tu as une morale de la sorte ? Tu devrais garder l'argent sans te poser de questions. »

_Il en est hors de question, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Il n'acceptera jamais cela ! Il ne veut pas être sali, loin de là ! Mais Meloetta se jette dans ses bras, le Crikzik ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui se passe. Il sait juste que Meloetta risque de quitter l'adolescent, ce qui le rend plus que triste._

« MELO ! MELOETTA ! MELOETTA ! »

_Elle n'a pas envie de le quitter ! Pas du tout même ! Elle peut facilement se défendre mais l'adolescent la soulève et la force à quitter ses bras. Il la regarde attentivement, restant impassible pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire un sourire triste._

_C'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Le mieux pour elle … oui. Il en est sûr et certain, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Oui, il faut qu'elle le comprenne. Mais elle ne veut pas comprendre ! Elle n'a pas envie de comprendre ! ELLE NE VEUT …._

_Elle regarde l'adolescent, comprenant que ça le fait autant souffrir qu'elle. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? S'il se fait souffrir inutilement ? Alors ça ne sert à rien ! Qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux. Elle amorce un mouvement mais s'arrête. Non, il ne veut vraiment pas de ça._

« Hum … Ca semble quand même plus compliqué que prévu. Meloetta, est-ce que tu veux bien nous accompagner ? Tu deviendras célèbre dans le monde entier. »

_Mais la célébrité, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle veut juste rester avec l'adolescent. Elle veut juste qu'il l'accompagne. Ils peuvent bien faire ça non ? Non ? Car l'adolescent n'acceptera pas, pas du tout même, elle en est certaine._

« Soit … Puisque la décision est prise, terminons ce repas et ensuite, nous nous séparerons. Si tu avais une adresse, j'aurai pu t'envoyer des billets gratuits, preuve que je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre dans le fond. »

_Ce n'est pas question de cela. Il n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'il est ou de ce qu'il n'est pas. Il n'a pas faim de toute façon. Ce choix, il l'a fait en son âme et conscience. Il sait que c'est le mieux pour elle. Il n'a pas de toit, pas de travail, pas de famille, il ne peut lui offrir aucune protection, c'est le mieux pour elle._

« Bon … Tu n'as pas eu très faim visiblement, je comprends. Nous allons nous en aller. Meloetta ? Est-ce que … »

_L'adolescent attrape le bras de Solomon, celui-ci faisant un petit rictus alors que le garçon lui tend un second morceau de papier. Solomon le relit à voix haute :_

« Laissez-lui sa liberté. Si je remarque ou apprend qu'elle est dans une pokéball, je viendrai la délivrer. C'est la seule chose que je ne veux pas qu'on lui enlève … Aucun problème, je ne pensais pas la mettre dans une pokéball de toute façon. »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_Elle a … peut-être son mot à dire non ? Enfin, elle n'a pas envie de déranger l'adolescent et elle … est prête à devenir célèbre. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut, elle le sait parfaitement. Il s'est déjà levé, comme Solomon alors qu'elle a le dos tourné._

« Hémaltone … C'est mon nom, Meloetta. S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

_Elle s'immobilise, comme Solomon. En fait, un silence plane maintenant dans le restaurant de l'hôtel alors que Meloetta se retourne. Elle peut apercevoir une larme rapide sur la joue de l'adolescent. Il … a parlé ?_


	30. Epilogue : Un monstre seul

**Epilogue : Un monstre seul**

« Meloetta ? MELO MELO ! »

_Elle a bien entendu la voix de l'adolescent ! Non ! Pas de l'adolescent ! D'Hémaltone ! C'est bien Hémaltone qu'elle a entendu ! Cette belle voix ! Cette magnifique voix de la part d'Hémaltone ! Elle en est certaine que c'est lui !_

« Tu sais donc parler ? Et tu as un timbre … surprenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche dès le départ ? »

« … ... … »

_Il ne répond pas, replongeant dans son mutisme alors qu'il fait un petit sourire à Meloetta. Maintenant, il est temps pour eux de se séparer. Solomon hausse un sourcil en même temps que l'épaule avant de reprendre :_

« Bref, tu fais comme tu veux, je ne vais pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais cette voix était surprenante, vraiment. »

« MELO ! MELOETTA ! MELOOOOOOO ! »

« Hémaltone ! Hémaltone ! »

_Il s'immobilise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Encore cette voix féminine ? Mais il entend juste les cris de Meloetta. Comment est-ce que possible autrement ? Il doit rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Oui, c'est sûrement ça._

« Meloetta ? Si tu veux bien me suivre, cet adolescent ne veut plus de toi. »

_Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non ! C'est juste qu'Hémaltone ne se considère pas assez fort pour la protéger ! Mais elle, elle est assez forte pour se protéger ! Sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas montré ! Et qu'il ne lui a pas laissé le temps !_

« Meloetta ? Il faut y aller maintenant. Tu as une célébrité à acquérir mais ça ne devrait pas être très difficile normalement. »

_La célébrité ? Devenir célèbre ? Elle ? Elle ne sait pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut mais … peut-être que oui. C'est peut-être le cas. Elle n'aura qu'à voir, elle n'aura qu'à essayer. Hémaltone a voulu qu'elle soit libre, elle le sera._

_Elle sera libre de choisir si elle veut partir ou non. Avec ce qu'Hémaltone a fait, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Mais la voix de l'adolescent résonne encore dans sa tête. Cette voix ressemblait à sa musique, elle ressemblait un peu à un chant._

« Meloetta ? Il faut vraiment se dépêcher là. »

« Melo melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle … arrive. Elle ne voit plus du tout Hémaltone maintenant. C'est fini ? Ils ne se reverront plus, c'est bien ça ? C'est ça qu'elle doit comprendre ? Elle ne veut pas de ça ! Elle ne veut pas ! Elle veut le revoir ! Elle veut le revoir le plus rapidement possible !_

_L'adolescent, celui-ci est suivi par le Crikzik. Il accélère le pas comme pour montrer qu'il ne compte pas être accompagné mais le petit pokémon insecte accélère à son tour, le rattrapant. L'adolescent passe à travers plusieurs ruelles, finissant par s'asseoir dans l'une d'entre elles, se recroquevillant sur place._

« Crikzik ? Crik crik. »

« Ne reste pas avec moi, c'est bon. »

Le pokémon s'immobilise en entendant la voix d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci le regarde de ses yeux bleus, reprenant faiblement :

« Je porte malheur, je suis un monstre, voilà tout. »

« Crik … Crikzik ! »

_Il signale que ce n'est pas vrai mais l'adolescent ne cherche même pas à l'écouter. Ses genoux ramenés à la hauteur de son visage, il ne prononce pas un mot. Pas un seul … plus un seul. Le Crikzik commence à émettre un son de xylophone._

« Qu'est-ce que … Je devrai te donner un nom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Xynolo ? Par rapport à ton son ? »

« Crikzik ! Cri crikzik ! »

_Le petit pokémon semble plus que joyeux et heureux d'entendre cela de la part de l'adolescent. Hémaltone hoche la tête, tentant un faible sourire. Difficile d'oublier Meloetta. Il sort son violon, commençant à en jouer pour accompagner le Crikzik._

« Tiens ? De la musique ? C'est peut-être le garçon avec sa Meloetta. »

_Il déglutit alors qu'il arrête de jouer du violon. Voilà tout ce qu'il est : le garçon avec sa Meloetta. Sauf que de Meloetta, il n'y a plus de présence. Elle n'est plus là. Plus du tout. Il baisse la tête, rappelant son petit Crikzik avant de retenir ses larmes._

« Meloetta ? Melo … melo ? »

« Emmenez-nous directement à un studio de production, nous devons évaluer la voix de cette Meloetta mais normalement il n'y a rien à craindre. »

« Meloetta ? Melo … »

_Elle ne sait pas ce qui va se passer pour elle mais … elle se montrera forte. Elle passe une main sur le diadème offert par Hémaltone, son autre main glissant sur le pendentif. Elle ferme les yeux, pleurant en silence au son de la douce mélodie qui émane du pendentif. Elle avait peut-être trouvé son … élu à elle._


End file.
